Running Through the Night ::Jacob Black::
by ThatMonsterEm
Summary: With her father suffering from pancreatic cancer, Leann Champagne moved to Forks where her mother is living with her new family. With danger surrounding the seemingly normal girl, our favorite werewolf discovers the one person that can keep up with him.
1. Chapter 1

_Thud thud, thud thud._

_Breath in._

_A silver volvo going at least eighty miles an hour zoomed past. I felt my heart flutter at the extreme closeness it came to me._

_Thud thud, thud thud._

_Breath out._

_The light drizzle above my head was a faint mist, making everything around me blurry and unclear. Just the way I like my night run. Alienated from the world and only thinking of the constant melody my heart and feet make._

_Thud thud, thud thud._

_Breath in._

_The rain suddenly became heavy, making me curse to myself for not bringing a jacket._

_Now I'm soaked AND cold... great._

_The drum beat my feet were making as they hit the pavement picked up tempo, the perspiration above my eyebrows mixing with the rain._

_I was still quite far away from my house, far enough from town to see the billions of stars. The full moon left a weird iridescence over everything in my sight, the green trees, the road, the street ahead leading into town. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion._

_"Forks... got to give it credit. It sure is beautiful..." I said, hugging myself as the wind picked up slightly._

_I heard the howling of wolves only a few miles away in La Push, and I shivered._

_I started running. Again, I fell into my own world, listening to my heart beat._

_Slowly, however, I felt it._

_You know that feeling that you're being watched? Suddenly feeling like I should be running faster._

_Nothing is going to get you. You're in a tiny town where there's absolutely no crime. Nothing is following you._

_I could still feel it. I slowly gained speed. Suddenly I stretched my hearing to the forest to my right, and I heard the pounding of four legs at my same pace._

_My heart suddenly felt like it was going to beat out of chest, trying to leave the rest of me for whatever was after me._

_I looked, and all I saw was a pair of huge green eyes moving faster a few feet away from me in the darkness of the dense forest._

_I let out a tiny shriek, and started to run at my full speed. My heart was beating harder, if possible, and my legs felt like jello, unable to keep my weight as I ran._

_Without warning, I fell, and I felt the pavement hit my hip with full force. With a loud thunk, the rest of me hit the hard ground, and I groaned in pain. I pushed myself up quickly, however, and looked in terror into the forest._

_Nothing. The green eyes were gone, or at least farther in._

_My heart calmed down, going back to its original pace. I let out a sigh of relief, and scraped myself off the road. I brushed myself off, and saw on my thigh there was a small scratch, but no real damage. I looked up._

_There it was. A massive wolf, twice the size of the ones I saw at the zoo back at home. Its fur was so completely black, it seemed like it was sucking in all of the surrounding light. Those massive green eyes penetrated mine, and a huge shiver of fear was sent down my spine._

_The animal stared at me with a look of intelligence, which surprised me. I knew wolves were cunning, but this one looked different. It didn't even look at me like I was a snack, but rather interest. Extreme interest at that, and I sucked in my breath._

_I backed up a few steps, and the wolf took tree forward._

_"Wh-what?" I whispered, feeling my face contort into confusion. The wolf all of a sudden took a few steps back, and sat on the street._

_I blinked a few times, and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I took a step forward._

_I knew for a fact this thing could kill me in an instant, but somehow its eyes weren't filled with hunger. They looked at me with the most queer expression, like it wanted me to come. I felt safe for some crazy reason._

_I took two more steps forward, and the wolf didn't move a muscle._

_I filled in the space between the animal and I, and I could feel the heat radiate off. I felt my goosebumps disappear in an instant._

_The head of it was five times the size of mine, and its eyes easily the size of a pair of footballs. I could see the glossy brown fur close now, and I could count each individual hair if I wanted._

_Those eyes, however, bore into me so intense, I could barely breathe. The eyes of a human._

_I know, I know, I sound like a lunatic, but this wolf wasn't normal._

_At least, not like the kinds I've seen before._

_The wolf turned its head back into the forest, let out a small growl, and then looked back at me._

_"Go back. Your pack is probably waiting..." I mused, staring at the magnificent creature._

_It looked at me, and off it went, diving in-between the trees and disappearing from sight._

_I took in a cold breath, and stood there for a moment, still wondering what just happened._

_"Goodbye." I said, knowing full and well the wolf couldn't understand or hear me. It didn't matter._

_I started running again, the whole way back thinking._


	2. Chapter 2

I threw myself into my step brother's car, letting out a tired sigh and rubbing my eyes as I waited for him to join me. Tiny rain drops fell onto the windshield, lulling me into an almost uncontrollable sleep. I fought it as hard as I could, rubbing my eyes.

I didn't sleep a wink that past night, and it showed in the large bruise-like circles underneath my eyes. My skin was a sickening pasty pink color. Not a great look for a redhead like myself.

Just goes to show how bad Forks is for a Floridian native.

Not like I was than tan before, but whatever.

The last few days had been pure torture, moving all of my stuff around in my new bedroom so it looked even remotely normal. This isn't even including my dad calling every few minutes, making sure I'm alright with mom.

Yeah, like _that _will ever happen.

Mike climbed into the massive truck with one easy movement, and I frowned as he situated himself in the worn leather seat.

"You wanna know something that annoys me?"

"Actually, no, I'd rather n-"

"Why is it guys can always get into trucks so easily?" I interrupted, making him roll his eyes.

"Maybe we've got that little thing called 'size' over girls..." he growled, starting up the truck with a loud roar.

"That isn't necessarily true! I've seen plenty of girls who were at least 6' 4"!" I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest and looking out the window in protest.

Mike let out a low annoyed growl and as he turned down the road leading out of the neighborhood and onto the highway that runs straight through Forks.

"How's George? I heard mom talking to his nurse this morning..."

I stared at the passing trees, like if I looked away the world would end.

"His blood count is twice as low than they assumed it was." I murmured, "They said he only has 2 months."

Mike's adams apple dipped low in his throat, and his hands clenched the steering wheel. "I'm sorry to hear that... if you need, I can take you home and--"

"Forks isn't home. This is hell. Florida is my home." I snapped vehemently, and my conscious immediately scolded me. "I'm sorry, Mike, I'm just upset."

"I-it's alright, L." he replied, a fake smile plastered on his face. I gave him a lopsided grin, and looked back out the window for a few minutes.

"We're going down to First Beach by the way," Mike said, mentioning it to me like it had no particular importance.

He didn't know, however, that anything remotely related to La Push made my heart go a little faster and my thoughts start going again. So it had a lot of importance.

"First Beach? The one in La Push?" I said, thinking back to the night before when I was running past La Push before I saw... it.

"There's only ONE beach without a thirty-five mile radius, Leann." Mike said, giving me a look. "I know this is your first week in Forks, but thats something people usually realize before they get here... considering geography and all..."

I gave him a side glare, and continued. "I said the one because I was ru-WALKING past it last night,-"

Suddenly the truck stopped, making me almost slam my head into the glove box.

"You were outside last night!?" he shrieked, making me blink a few times.

"Yes, I go running every so often when I need time to think. It was exercise, Mike, nothing major..."

"That's not it!" he exclaimed, turning to me.

"Why don't you move your car out of the middle of the road so we don't hold up traffic..." I murmured, looking behind us.

"What traffic?"

"Hmm, good point."

"Leann!" he exclaimed, making me raise my eyebrows, "Do you know how many hikers have gone missing in those woods, not to mention the amount of young girls like yourself being kidnapped beside the road here?!"

"About as many mountain lions being attacked..." I said, making him even more frustrated.

"Just don't go running at night, OK? Let me sleep easier?" he begged, making me sigh in defeat.

"Fine," I said, and before he started the car again.

He sighed in exasperation, starting the truck back up again and chugging down the road to Jessica's house.

As we drove up beside her house, I couldn't help but notice how quaint it was.

A tiny stone path lead up to a two story house with white wood paneling, and little flower boxes outlined the bottom of each window.

The lawn was a wonderful green, and a large maple tree was towering over the sidewalk, giving it nice shade. Around the edge of the property were the characteristic green trees that made up the massive forest that surrounded Forks and La Push, and I felt another uncomfortable shiver run down my spine. That dark that seemed to go on forever through the forest just gave me a weird sense of smallness, and somehow it still made me want to wander in...

I suddenly saw something move within the darkness, and my eyes flashed towards it.

Secretly I hoped it was the wolf.

I have no idea why, but that animal was intriguing. Like a puzzle wanting to be discovered...

I placed my hand on the window, trying somehow to get closer to the forest without leaving the safety of the truck. Again, something moved. It was definitely black. My heart raced for a second, millions of thoughts running through my head.

Suddenly, like someone turned on a light in the forest, I saw it's large green eyes gazing at me, and I felt myself take in a huge gasp of air. I blinked a few times, trying to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

The wolf's eyes looked over, and I could see it's gaze look somewhere around the house. I saw it's teeth suddenly bare in some bestial frustration, and the wolf looked at me once more.

In a blink, it disappeared again. I let out the breath I was holding in, and I sighed in frustration.

_Dumb wolf, making me think I'm crazy... _I thought to myself, zipping up my jacket tighter towards me as I suddenly became cold, _It probably wants to eat me or something equally horrible... stop thinking it's..._

I jumped in surprise as Mike opened the door of the truck, and I faked a smile so he wouldn't think something happened.

I watched as Jessica planted a huge kiss on Mike before she got into the back, and I felt a pang of jealousy. I've never been the girl with hundreds of guys going after her or anything, but having one guy completely in love with me would be ideal.

If only I wasn't so completely invisible.

Jessica, of course, would catch someone as sweet as Mike; she had gorgeous curly brunette hair, and honey brown eyes. Although she was short, guys seem to love it, and I felt yet another pang of jealousy. Me, reaching good ol' 5'11", I wasn't what you'd call 'short'. In fact, I wasn't exactly 'graceful' and 'willowy' like most tall people, either. I had bright red hair(like the color of a rag doll), and pale skin the shade of porcelain(unlike a normal beige)

I was anything BUT noticeable. More like a living ghost.

As I contemplated my unwanted looks, Mike climbed into the drivers seat and Jessica slid into the back seat, along with her large bag.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the back-pack. She gave Mike a knowing look, and he slumped into his seat.

"Mike told me that you have been interested in going into the woods?" she said, an undertone in her voice I didn't recognize.

"Sort of..." I said, giving Mike a glare through my peripheral vision.

"WELL," Jessica spoke, opening the bag and showing me a pair of hiking boots and other equipment, "I thought since Mike and I had already had plans as to what we were going to do today before you got here, I thought it'd be a good idea for you to go hiking, or whatever it is you'd want to do..."

I looked over at Mike, who'd all of a sudden became really quiet.

For someone who minutes before stopped a moving vehicle to tell me to NOT go into the woods, he sure didn't have any refusal now!

"Thats cool," I spoke, having an especially frigid tone on 'cool', "thanks for the thought."

"No problem!" Jessica exclaimed, obviously not picking up on my annoyance at her. She beamed at Mike, who couldn't help but smile back.

I let out a long sigh, and Mike started the car to go towards First Beach.

.::. .::. .::.

"OK, here's my cell," Mike said fast, as he shoved my new phone in my hand. "If anything happens, call me!"

"Alright, you go have fun with the girlfriend!" I added, struggling to put the hiking bag on my back. "Oof!"

"Seriously, Leann," Mike said, lifting the bag up as I put my arms through. I smiled, and patted his shoulder.

"I know. You go have fun, but not too much fun..." I mused, giving him an obnoxious wink. His face turned a deep crimson, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bye Jessica!" I called, waving at her. She was looking out at the ocean, then turned her head and all too enthusiastically waved goodbye. I smiled at them both and set out on the trail.

After about thirty minutes of walking, I took a break on a dried log. I set down my backpack, and stretched. The cool wind was just a tiny breeze, and I took of my jacket. The cool air revitalized my mind, and I sat on the log.

I looked up at the canopy of the forest, and sighed. I couldn't believe I was actually afraid of this place! The little sunlight outside of the forest shone through the leaves above me. The ground was covered with dead leaves and moss, like natures blanket. It was absolutely breathtaking. Like something out of a fairy-tale.

I took out the cell phone from the pocket inside the backpack and saw there was no signal.

"Oh, great." I mumbled, tossing the useless phone in my bag. I laid back on the trunk, letting my hair down. It felt nice, not having my Mom, John, and Mike following me around to make sure I'm OK.

Making sure I'm comfortable. Making sure I'm not about to get on the next plane out of Washington and go back to Florida, where I want to be.

Just as I felt the stinging behind my eyes become unbearable, I felt it yet again.

I sat up, ridged as a board. I didn't dare turn my head; I knew it was there. I could feel something was there.

I felt something touch my shoulder, and I fell off my seat. I got up as quickly as possible, and turned around to see who it was.

He was absolutely breath taking. At least 6'7", and towered above me. His skin was a dark tan, and his jet black hair was the delicious kind of hair every teenage girl dreams of running her fingers through, long enough where in hung in his face that tiny bit, but short enough where he still looked clean. His eyes, however, were the kicker for me. They were the most beautiful shade of dark jade I'd ever seen, almost black. But if you looked, really looked, you could see the dark green that swirled within his eyes.

I took a deep breath, and tried to pick myself up off the floor. The leaves that were on the floor had somehow found their way onto every inch of my body, and I cursed nature for making me look like such a loon in front of this hot guy!

I gave a nervous laugh and tried to hastily pluck off every leaf that stuck to me.

"Let me help..." he said in a husky voice, making me swoon. I know, I know, 'Leann, have more composure! Its only a guy!'

Well, guys, he was beautiful. Amazingly so. And I've never felt so completely smitten at first sight.

This was really weird.

And awkward as he tried getting the leaves off of my butt.

"I-I got it, thanks." I squeaked, jumping back so I was facing him now.

He let out a small chuckle, and said, "I wasn't trying to get an excuse to touch your butt if that's what you're thinking..."

I forced a laugh, and gave him a weak smile. He returned with a full, jolly laugh, and I felt myself swoon again.

"You do have some leaves still in your hair..." he mused, moving only inches from me and placing his left hand behind my skull. I tried my best not to let my eyes roll into the back of my head. He took his right and got hold of a twig and leaf still connected that was burrowed in my hair, and let go of me. I smiled again, trying to stop myself from grabbing him right then and there and kissing the crap out of him. But it was so hard.

Who IS this guy?!

"I'm Jacob." he said matter-of-fact, stepping back to a reasonable distance. Thank god, I might have just melted right there.

"Leann."

"Oh, you're Mike's step-sister, right? Even us here down in La Push heard about a new girl coming into town."

"Yeah, that's me. Step-sister. I think. I guess. Yes?" I babbled, mentally kicking myself with every word.

He laughed again, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Mike's a good guy, very trustworthy. Just a thought, why are you even out here alone in the first place?"

I let out a sigh, and sat back down on the log.

"The story's that long, huh?" he laughed, sitting next to me.

"Not really, I just feel like a midget whenever I stand in front of you." I laughed. Whoa, that was odd. I'm not that eloquent normally...

He let out that booming laugh again, and some birds above us flew away in fright. "I get that a lot..." he spoke, sitting next to me, legs straddling the log so his whole body was directed towards me. I shifted my weight so I could sort of facing him, but not entirely. I'd die if he knew I was blushing as hard as I was.

Damn my red headed genes!

"His girlfriend, Jessica, wanted some 'alone time' that they'd 'been planning before I can here' and I should go hiking so they could 'continue with their plans'."

"Oh, harsh." he joked.

"I'm pretty sure they weren't just going to 'hang out', so I'm not so hurt they didn't want me around." I said, making Jacob laugh again.

"Oh man!" Jacob said, his eyes smiling along with his mouth. "I wish I was there to see what they were doing!"

"Sick-o!" I laughed, grabbing a random leaf off the ground and throwing it at him. He made a 'oh-no-you-didn't' face and threw a handful of leaves at me. Before you knew it, we were in an all out leaf-throwing war.

Finally, I fell over onto the floor again, laughing too hard. My face was pink from the laughing, and I could feel leaves getting all over me again.

"Oh no! I'm falling!" Jacob exclaimed, pretending to fall gracefully into the leaves next to me. At his impact, a million leaves showered down on us both, making me laugh even harder.

"Ow! Ow! My ribs!" I cried, holding my sides as I laughed. He sat up, so he could lean above my face in on the ground. He grabbed a few leaves out of my hair again, and after let his index finger trace the side of my face. My laughing stopped suddenly, and I was instantly surprised by this sudden affectionate gesture. I swallowed the dry feeling in my mouth down, and looked into his eyes.

They were greener than I thought possible, and I saw them suddenly get closer to mine.

Suddenly, however, Jacob got up too quickly, looking to the South where he looked like he heard something.

"Leann," he said, letting me use his hand to get up, "this has been surprisingly fun, although I've only known you for-"

"Ten minutes." I said, making him chuckle.

"Ten minutes. Do you want to..." he trailed off, looking back towards the South.

I let out a sigh, and said "You have to go?"

"Yeah." he murmured, looking at me again.

"It was nice meeting you." I said, zipping up my backpack and putting it on my back.

"Yeah... yeah." he said again, looking at me with an unsatisfied look in his eyes. As he turned around I suddenly had the worst case of word vomit. Ever.

"I know this might sound totally stalkerish and creepy, but where do you live?" I questioned, making him turn his head. I couldn't tell what kind of face he was making, but it definitely wasn't scared.

"How about I take you there?"

"Now?"

He let out another laugh, and turned around to face me fully.

"That eager, huh?" I blushed a deep red. "No, not now. How about tomorrow. Around 10?"

"Sounds lovely." I said, smacking myself mentally for even thinking 'lovely' around him.

"Then I'll see you at your house." he smiled, making my heart go even faster than it had been moments before.

As he was walking away, it suddenly dawned on me. "JACOB!"

"Yeah, Leann?"

"How do you know where I live?"

All he did was throw me a smirk that made my heart suddenly flutter, and run off.

"Jacob Black..."

His name passed my lips, and I touched my cheek where he touched me.

Burning hot as coals.


	3. Chapter 3

Thud thud, thud thud.

It wasn't raining, which was odd. Nonetheless, I took advantage of this good weather and ran as fast as I could, loving the feeling of my heart pounding and my feet smacking the pavement with the power of a jackhammer. It felt as if I went any faster I'd take off, leaving the ground. Get away from Forks, my Mom...

Jacob.

I shoved his face out of my brain and let out a groan.

_**You just met him today, you can't become infatuated with someone so quickly...**_

My heart felt like someone was trying to squish it slowly, and I shook my head.

_**You don't know what you're talking about. You've been wrong about love at first sight before...**_

"Daemon."

It passed through my lips without realizing, and my heart felt as if someone was literally ripping it from the seams. The demon had been set lose through my soul, and my insides twisted as if I had drank poison.

I groaned in anguish, and stopped running. I kneeled down to the ground, clutching my chest.

"Ow." I whimpered, feeling my heart beat go down but the pain still pulsate in waves through me.

"DAMNIT!" I cried, holding myself and fighting back the tears begging to come out. Tiny pin pricks behind my eyes continued, but I bit my lip and started running again.

"He's not worth it..." I lied to myself, letting one tiny tear escape. With that one, another came. Then another, and another.

I squinted through my blurry vision, trying to get home as quick as possible. I couldn't deal with these feelings now. Not ever.

I stopped again, and bit my tongue. Maybe too hard. I felt warm blood cover my mouth, and I grimaced. That stopped the crying, and that horrible feeling subsided into the deepest black corner of my heart where it's always manifested itself.

Ever since I left, he'd left messages on my cell, trying to explain. I didn't want lies, I wanted us to be together, like we were only a few short weeks before.

The only reason in the world I'd ever abandon my dad in his time of need like this?

To get away from Daemon.

Yes, I'm the biggest coward alive for running away, but when I love someone...

It's true. I'd never cheat, never leave. I'd always be there, no matter what.

Unlike him.

I'd never want to be parted from my father, but with him being as sick as he is, he always asked Daemon to come over to help me out around the house.

I wouldn't be able to coexist with someone who could...

Throw me away like that.

Throw me away so easily.

Throw me away.

Another few tears escaped, and I just let them fall on the onyx asphalt.

_**Coward. Stupid, dumb coward...**_

I felt movement to my right.

I wiped my eyes hastily, and looked into the forest.

Nothing.

I continued running down the street, ignoring that feeling. But, again, I felt someone watching me. This time, however, I had a feeling who it was.

Or what.

The wolf emerged from the undergrowth on the side of the road, running at the same speed as me. His tongue lolled out to the side, and the heat radiating from him boiled me to the bone.

I gained speed, trying to pass him. He regained the space, and turned his head so he could see me.

I let out a laugh, a weak one, but a laugh none the less. I still felt my heart yearn to let the feelings out again, but somehow this animal made me feel a little more at home and calm.

I got ahead of him again, but immediately after my lead was won the wolf bolted at unbelievable speed. The wind caused from him running past so close threw me into the middle of the road, landing on my butt and making me wince.

The wolf looked over, and doubled back to check on me. He sniffed, and I grunted "I'm fine." as I picked myself up off the floor.

The wolf sat on its hind legs, his tongue still hitting the cold night air.

"This is so weird!" I exclaimed, grabbing my head and laughing. The wolf tilted its head to the side, as if questioning my comment.

"You're an animal, why the hell are you following me!"

The wolf looked at me with those green eyes, and I felt that sense of human feelings in the beast.

"You aren't normal, are you?" I whispered, watching as the wolf looked away.

I let out a sigh, and started to walk away. I felt the ground shake slightly as the animal's paws hit the pavement, and I looked over to see the wolf walking beside me.

I let out a sigh, and turned to the animal.

"I have to go home now. I have stuff I have to do tomorrow." I muttered, and tried to get past the animal again. This time he regained the lead, and stopped right in front of me so I couldn't pass. I let out a frustrated sigh, and looked at him. His eyes showed concern.

"Someone's gonna drive past and see this, and I'll be on the six-o-clock news about how some crazy teen thinks she can talk to wolves..." I said, and the canine just shook his head no in response.

"Is there something you want?" I questioned, and the wolf pointed his head into the direction of the forest. I took a few moments to think, weighing the odds.

_**Ok, this can go down two ways:**_

_**1)I become dinner to a pack of demon-freaky sized wolves.**_

_**2)I get to go home later.**_

I shook my head, making his tail wag. I followed him into the thicket, trying to push down the feeling of dread that was crawling its way up my throat.

After a few minutes of me staying extremely close to the animal, we ended up in a clearing. As I was waiting for my eyes to adjust, I suddenly heard a twig snap, and I held onto the wolf's side, putting my face into his fur. It smelled of salty air, and I could faintly smell cigars. Probably from passing the reservation.

The wolf turned its head to me, and I let go suddenly. "Sorry," I said quickly, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment, "I was scared." The wolf suddenly pointed to the new clearing, and I gasped in surprise.

It was the clearing I met Jacob in earlier that day.

"Wow." I mused, walking over to the log and sitting down. I looked into the canopy above my head, and I could see the millions of stars above me shine through the leaves. It left a slight glow over the whole place, and I smiled. "Nice spot."

The wolf laid down in the leaves I'd been in only hours before, and I sucked in breath.

I could still smell Jacob's scent. It was intoxicating, a mix of leather and another I couldn't recognize. Gasoline?

"I met someone here earlier today..." I mused, the wolf giving me a look of pure interest as I spoke, "He was really sweet. He's who I'm meeting tomorrow..."

The beast just listened to me contently as I explained how I met Jacob, then how I moved from Florida to Forks very recently and I'd missed my father terribly for the last couple of days. Eventually, I saw the sun start to rise, and I realized I'd opened up more to this animal in these few hours than I've opened up to anyone in my whole life.

I looked at Mike's cell.

**4:32 AM**

"Crap! I gotta get home!" I exclaimed, jumping up and surprising the wolf. He got up also, as we both ran through the forest back to the road.

The wolf and I ran at our fastest speed, racing to my house before my mom woke up.

Suddenly, I went to the back of the house and saw someone had left a rope hanging from my window so I could get back inside without going through the front door.

"Thank you Mike!" I whispered, and I looked over at the wolf again. "I guess I'll see you later then?"

The wolf shook his head yes, and I scratched behind his left ear. Suddenly, his green eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his right leg started to thump the ground.

I let out a tiny laugh and stopped. "You're ticklish?"

He gave me a weak look, and I fought back manic laughter.

"Gotta remember that one next time... night. I mean, good morning!" I mused, giving a tiny wave as a goodbye.

The wolf gave me a look with his eyes, and ran into the forest behind my house.

I looked up, and the sun had risen above the trees, causing a kaleidoscope of pinks, blues, and oranges to mix over the dark green trees. I smiled, feeling my heart suddenly feel lighter.

"Maybe Forks isn't so terrible..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Leann!" Mike bellowed, slamming my door open and taking the comforter off of my exhausted body. I let out a creepily inhuman growl, and grabbed the warm blanket and pulled it back over me.

"Oh, no dear sister. You have to wake up!" I could practically hear the sarcasm dripping off his whiney, almost pre-pubescent voice. He took another hard shove, but little did he know that I kept a book under my pillow at all times: Pride & Prejudice. I chucked my favorite book blindly, and I heard a satisfyingly bad word drift into my eardrum from the foot of my bed. I smiled blissfully, but not for long. I felt gravity suddenly stop working, my whole stomach hitting freezing air. I was being held in the air, pillow and all, above the unforgiving wood flooring. I gave Mike a warning look, but all he did was smirk and drop me. I hit the floor with a loud bang, and I felt it resonate through the house.

"WHAT?!" I bellowed, throwing my pillow at his face. He caught it and threw it back with a smirk.

"Jacob's here."

I suddenly stood up straight, and looked at the clock.

**10:26 AM**.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, running to the bathroom and locking it behind me. I threw myself into the shower, washing my hair and watching the brown stream of dirt dissipate from my body down to the bottom of my shower in disgust. Kinda gross...

I dried my body at lightning fast speed, and grabbed a flannel shirt and a pair of ripped old jeans out of my closet. As I threw them on, I brushed my teeth and attempted to put some mascara on my tired eyes. Yes, I can multitask.

I looked at myself in the mirror of my room, and sighed. The purple circles under my eyes were obviously there, but other than that I looked fine. I messed up my damp red hair, and hoped to the big guy in the sky that it wouldn't frizz.

I jumped down the stairs, two at a time, and landed in the hall in front of the door.

No one.

"MOM?!" I yelled, running into the kitchen to find John, Mike, my Mom and Jacob sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast. They all looked over, both Mike and Jacob with the same amused look on their faces. My mom covered her face with her hand in embarrassment, and John just gave me a small welcome wave.

I stopped in my tracks, feeling a blush rage across my cheeks.

"Oh." I muttered, trying to fake grace as I stumbled over to my seat next to Mike and across from Jacob. I gave the gorgeous boy a weak smile as he placed a few squares of pancake in his mouth. He then smiled.

Yup, I think I'm having a heart attack. That smile should be illegal.

"How'd you sleep last night, dear?" Mom asked as I grabbed two pancakes. I tried to avoid her gaze as I got some bacon.

"She was snoring so loud it woke me up a few times, actually." Mike spoke, making me give him the death glare.

"Haha! Yeah, thats me!" I laughed, trying to fake calm, when really my heart was beating a million miles a minute. Jacob was staring at me intently, and I was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Leann, before you came in Jacob was talking about how he was going to take you over to La Push for the day." John said, giving me a genuine smile as he cut up his sausage.

"Oh, really?" I said, looking at Jacob. He gave me a swoon-worthy smile, and said "Yeah, I wanted you to meet my friends over there. You're going to La Push High at the end of the summer, right?"

I looked down at my plate, and murmured, "I'm going back to Florida after the summer..."

All eating stopped, and my mom looked over at me as if I'd grown a third head.

"I thought you were staying here, Lee..." my mom mused, making my heart sink at the suddenly depressed tone in her voice.

"I miss him..." I whispered, "Dad, I mean. He needs me."

"He has nurses with him at home all the time, honey. You'd just be in the way."

"No," I retorted, looking over at her with a hard glare, "I want to be there when--"

"When what? He dies?" she dared to say, making me bite my lip.

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

My Mom looked back down at her food, and with a solemn glance towards me, she got up with her plate and walked into the kitchen. Couldn't she just understand?

If they hadn't have broken up, if we all still lived if Florida together...

"Jacob," John spoke, breaking the awkward silence between everyone, "could you bring Leann home around ten?"

"Sure, Mr. Newton." Jacob smiled at him, and I tried to tell the butterflies in my stomach to shut up.

I got up, getting my barely eaten food and bringing it into the kitchen. As I opened the trash, I felt an unbelievably hot hand touch my arm. I shivered, not expecting it.

"You're cold." Jacob murmured, setting his plate beside me and taking off his jacket. It was black leather, and as he passed them into my hands, I got a wiff of his scent. It was that perfect mix of boy and cologne, and I tried to dissect it in my mind. I put the jacket on, turning around and giving him a smile as a thank you. I looked down at myself in it, and it was a tent on me. But somehow, I liked it.

"Why do you even need a jacket, your body is already at least ten degrees hotter than everyone else's..." I laughed, putting our food in the garbage.

"To keep up appearances," he said, taking the plates from my hands and setting them in the sink, "and its also an excuse to see a girl again if she accidently keeps it."

Agh! What kind of guy talks to girls like that!?

_**The hot ones...**_

Good point... ah! I haven't responded yet... quick! Something cute & endearing!

I let out a forced laugh. "Jacob, I'd see you again even if I didn't keep your jacket." I chuckled, giving him a hug. He went ridged, and I pulled back really quick in confusion. "Sorry..." I mumbled, feeling dumb for even trying to hug him. I walked away, going back through the dining room to say goodbye.

"Have fun you guys!" John exclaimed, waving and smiling.

"Have fun, but not too much fun, now..." Mike laughed, making me stick my tongue out at him as I put on my boots. I ran out the door, feeling the frigid wind hit me in the face. I felt myself shivering violently, and I touched my hair. It was still slightly damp and it felt like ice. I ran my ringers through the curls already forming, and looked up at the sky.

Dark grey, with veins of white throughout. Dreary, but beautiful.

Jacob brushed past me, opening his passenger's seat and staring at me expectantly.

Whoa. Tone change, much?

His face looked as if someone had hit him in the gut, and I felt myself yearn to ask him what's wrong. I knew better than anyone, however, that sometimes asking what's wrong isn't the best way to make someone feel better.

It's distracting them.

"Do you like to work on cars?" I asked after I'd gotten in his rabbit, making Jacob look over in surprise as he started down the road to La Push.

"How'd you know that?"

"For one, the shirt you're wearing has about fifty oil stains on it," I chuckled, pointing to a big one on his sleeve, "and second, you always smell like gasoline." 

He let out this completely joyous laugher, the one that makes me go to jello, and mused, "Now don't tell me you go around people and judge them on the way they smell!" 

"No," I retorted, crossing my arms in fake defiance, "Its just the first thing I notice when I meet someone. Other than their eyes. You can tell a whole lot about a person by the way they smell and their eyes."

"What'd you think when you first met me?" His eyes smoldered as they gazed at me.

I took a gulp, and tried to flurry my thoughts together into a coherent sentence without melting on his nice leather seat.

"Your smell immediately keyed me in that you were a grease monkey--"

"Mr. Monkey to you, missy!" he chuckled, trying to tickle me on my side. I smacked his hand away and continued.

"And your eyes said you're still going through something difficult, and yet you act like it isn't bothering you completely. But it is." I said with a light tone.

I didn't mean for that to come out, and I covered my stupid mouth as if to take back my honest thought. I looked over at Jacob to see if he heard me.

His face was sullen, and his eyes looked like he was thinking far off. I groaned at my stupidity, and covered my eyes with my hands.

"I didn't mean... to, erm, uh... bring up... erm, bad... things?"

"Don't worry about it." he grunted, as if he was suppressing the memories in his mind. I gave a weak smile, and looked into the forest.

After the last few awkward moments in the car, we finally reached a house. As I got out, Jacob was already by the door, about to go in. I ran beside him, touching his shoulder so he'd look at me.

"I'm not one of those people that thinks before they speak, so I am sorry for making you think about whatever hurt you." I spoke, trying to get him to look at me. He looked into my eyes, and that pain was still lingering above his gaze.

"Thanks." he said gruffly, and I just smiled.

The door suddenly flew open, and a mass of extremely tall boys greeted Jacob and I with ecstatic smiles.

Oh, did I happen to mention they were all completely drool-worthy?

And not wearing shirts? 

Guess not.

"Jacob!" the one in the front exclaimed, taking him into the home by his collar and dragging him into a room. I tried to see through the bulking mass of these boys, but they were all dissecting me with their eyes as I stood there on the porch.

I awkwardly leaned on my left foot, and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Is there a reason why I'm freezing to death on the porch, or do you really want to kill the outsider that quickly?"

The power from all of their laughing made me take a step back in surprise, and I gave a weak smile. I felt arms dragging me into the tiny cabin and felt the almost unbearable heat coming off of all of them.

An extremely cold hand grabbed me, and I was taken out of the heap of boys.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves, mauling the poor girl before even introducing yourselves!" the woman laughed, making me look at her face.

I couldn't help it, my face flattered for a second.

Three long scars maimed her face, causing her beautiful looks to be off balance. I recovered quickly, however, with seeing the motherly instinct in her honey brown eyes.

"I'm Emily by the way, resident mother of these hooligans." she laughed, giving me a hug.

A hug at a normal temperature, thank god.

"Thanks for saving me, Emily." I gave her a smile, and she shoved a chocolate chip cookie in my hand.

"You get the first one because the others have been bothering me..." she laughed, seeing the boys in the hall all groan in disappointment as they watched me take a bite out of the scorching hot cookie.

"Oh, man! Ow!" I exclaimed, almost dropping it because of the burning in my mouth. One of the boys ran over, taking the cookie out of my hand and eating it whole.

"Not that bad." he mused, walking away while leaving me dumbfounded.

"Seth!" Jacob exclaimed, smacking the boy in the back of the head as he passed. Seth let out a weird growling sound, and I became even more freaked out. "We aren't so rude to guests. Ask next time."

Seth looked over at me, and murmured "Sorry" under his breath as he walked into another room.

"Sorry about that, Leann--"

"Its fine... its fine." I stuttered, getting another cookie and passing it to Jacob.

"Thanks..." he smiled, taking a bite out of the cookie and giving me that weird look again. You know, the one where he looks happy but you can tell he's still hurting.

"Emily, is she here yet?" a booming voice called over, making me jump in surprise. A massive guy entered the kitchen, looming over all of us. He looked, of course, like everyone else, dark black hair, and tan skin, and like everyone except Jacob, was only wearing a beaten pair of jeans.

"Oh, well, my name is Sam Uley, and this is my girlfriend Emily." he held out his dinner plate-sized hand and I watched as my dwarf-like hand was completely engulfed by his in a gruff hand shake.

"Leann Champagne." I answered, my cheeks starting to hurt from all this smiling I was having to do.

Sam didn't let go of my hand as he dragged me into the living room, which was just mounds of old furniture thrown haphazardly around the room into a circle. He placed me in the middle of the biggest couch, and I suddenly realized the boys had followed, and they all surrounded me on my sides on the couch and sitting on the ground in front of me.

"I'd like you to meet everyone." he said, pointing to everyone as he spoke, "Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Collin, and Brady."

All the guys either smiled or waved, and I just tried to not look too weird.

"Nice to meet you all."

All of a sudden, everyone in the room became extremely quiet, and I saw Sam look as if he was staring off into space. As fast as I noticed it, however, Quil got my attention.

"Leann, you like football?" Quil asked, making me raise an eyebrow.

"I was in an all-girls league during middle school. You guys tackle?" I asked, seeing how buff they all were.

"Usually, but for your safety we'll play touch." Seth laughed, and all the guys got up and started piling outside. Some of them picked up their shirts before going outside, but most of them were still shirtless in the 42 degree weather.

As I went through the door, I looked back and saw Sam and Jacob speaking quietly, and I frowned. Sam looked really upset, and Jacob held his head down in shame for some reason. I felt my heart sink for a second.

"Don't worry about Sam." Embry said behind me, making me turn to look at him, "Jacob hasn't really been back that long, and they have to talk about Bella."

"Who's Bella?" I questioned, and everyone outside just stopped moving and looked at each other. I let out a frustrated sigh, and said, "I'm not going to know, am I?"

"You got it." Jared exclaimed, throwing the football at my head.

"Hey!" I laughed, running at the guys with the football in my hand and trying to forget the sinking feeling that Bella wasn't just some girl.

At least, not to Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5

"You were really good out there, Leann!" Emily exclaimed, passing me a plate of grilled chicken and green beans. I tried to keep back the drool collecting in my mouth.

"I don't know what game your were watching, Emily," Seth exclaimed, taking a break from scarfing down his whole plate at the table in the kitchen, "but I was definitely dominating the whole game!"

"Seth, there's no 'I' in 'team'." Quil laughed, helping me get into the chair next to him without moving everyone else down. The tiny dining table was filled to the absolute max, but somehow I squeezed myself between Quil and Embry.

"But if you move around the letters there's a 'me'" Seth shouted, punching his fist in the air in triumph from across the table. With his jerky movement, he almost sent everyone's food flying in the air, and Sam gave him a dirty look.

"You were more like mice meat, Seth." called Jared from the other end of the table, making everyone turn, "Leann was totally beating you the whole game!"

The table erupted with laughter, and Seth dropped his head in embarrassment as he ate.

"You did really good, Seth. That final pass at the end when you won your team the game was amazing!" I said, getting a gentle smile from him in return.

"You're too nice, Leann. One of these days it's going to bite you in the butt..." he replied, eating nine green beans in one bite.

"It already has..." I mumbled under my breath, cutting the chicken gingerly, and placing a small cube on my tongue. The flavor exploded in my mouth, and I enjoyed the heat slightly burning my tongue. Was kind of nice compared to the freezing temperatures outside. And thinking.

"Has anyone seen Jacob lately? It isn't right that he leaves this beautiful guest of his on her own!" Collin said, giving me an eyebrow wag from across the table. I had only known him for a day, but I could already tell he was a massive flirt without a cause.

"He's visiting someone now. He'll be back in a few minutes." Sam said, making everyone turn to him in some unknown exchange of meaning between everyone but me.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Seth exclaimed, holding his head in his hands.

"I'm afraid so." Sam took a normal sized bite of the bread Emily had made, and placed his hand gingerly on top of hers above the table. I couldn't help but smile, but the talk of Jacob being gone made me interested.

"Who is he visiting?" I questioned. The whole table stopped eating, which was a feat within itself, considering the amount of food I'd seen go into these boy's mouths in the last ten minutes. The other feat is how every single person at the table had the same pained expression on their faces.

"Bella." Sam said, giving me a weak smile of both pain and sorrow.

"Who is this Bella?" I asked, setting down my fork and staring intently at Sam.

"She's a very nice girl--"

"WAS a girl--" Paul added.

"Paul, you can be quiet now." Sam snapped, making me open my eyes in surprise. Sam had always come off to me as a gentle giant, and suddenly my naive facade of him seemed to melt as he glared at his friend.

"Bella was a very good friend of ours, a very nice girl. Jacob was there for her when a boy she loved left her for a while. Of course, love bloomed between the two, and Jacob felt love for the first time I think. As it seemed Jacob had finally met his true soulmate, the old boyfriend of the girl came back without warning. Bella left Jacob for this guy. Jacob left for a while, dealing with his heartbreak by visiting friends in other states. Actually, the day you moved here is the day Jacob came back. He hasn't been at my house since Bella's heartbreak until today to be exact."

I felt my heart being pulled as if it was on a fishing hook, tugged at the corner for Jacob.

It felt sort of weird how our stories were so frighteningly similar, yet I felt my heart turn even softer as I thought of how nice and funny he was.

Who in their right mind could give him up?

Without warning, Jacob came bursting in through the back door, causing everyone to turn to him. His eyes, however, were a dazzling emerald, making me blink.

I could have sworn his eyes were a darker green earlier today. Honestly...

"Its around nine, Leann." Jacob mused, making me look down at my watch. He was right.

"It was very nice meeting you all." I smiled, the whole table smiling back with those weird faces again.

"I really hope you can come back soon, Leann. Its been a pleasure having a normal girl around here with me!" Emily exclaimed, getting up from her seat and embracing me. I smiled into her shoulder, and nodded my head yes.

Jacob took hold of my hand, and lead me out the front door.

It was sunset. The burning orange of the sun was bleeding with pinks and reds, and a faint blue glistened in certain places. It looked like an unbelievable tie dye of colors, and it took my breath away. Jacob was still leading me to his car, and he opened the door for me. I slid in, taking off the beanie I'd had on all day and ringed it with my hands to keep myself for spilling my feelings. Jacob started the car, and we drove in silence for a while.

"I know about Bella." Jacob turned towards me. His eyes were completely filled with anguish now, and it made me want to hug him, comfort him, tell him everything was alright. I held back, biting my lip. "I know nothing I could say could take away the pain you're feeling. I'd just like to say although you think you have to always be the shoulder, I think you deserve a shoulder. I can be that, if you'd let me."

He drove off the side of the road and turned off the car, making me look ahead in panic. I looked at him again, but before I could ask what happened he pulled me into his chest in a soft embrace.

I felt myself suddenly melt into him, surprised at how well we fit together. His warmth was coursing through my body, making me close my eyes. I felt him lay his head on my shoulder, his face in my hair. My heart was fluttering around my chest like a bird let out of it's cage. I wanted to laugh, to cry, a mixture of the two.

He pulled back after a long moment, and looked deep into my eyes. They were back to their dark jade, and my heart went back to its normal beating.

"I know the story, but I want to hear your side. When you can." I whispered, touching his face. He looked as if he was going to cry right there in my hands. I fought back my tears, too, and I let go of his face. He wiped his eyes with his arm, and started the car back up.

"It has to be humanly impossible for one person to be so understanding, Leann." he chuckled, making me smile as I wiped a runaway tear off of my cheek.

I couldn't speak, I just watched him as he drove. His eyes still had pain, but above the pain lingered another feeling I couldn't detect.

Whatever it was, who cares. All I knew is that there, by Jacob's side, is where I was meant to be. By my friend's side, making sure he wasn't hurt again. Never.


	6. Chapter 6

Over those lazy summer days, I suddenly found myself gaining the most caring, sweet friends I've ever known. A day wouldn't pass when I hadn't seen the group of Queliute boys at least once, and they would always be hanging around my house, and vise versa. Actually, my mom had gone from being excited for me getting attention from the opposite sex to now worrying about the state of the fridge after one of their raids. On more than one occasion during the summer the boys had completely emptied the fridge and most of the cabinets, and my mom had finally kicked my boys permanently out of my house during dining hours.

As my friendship grew with the boys, my relationship with Jacob was even stronger than the first time we met. I saw him after I woke up, before I fell asleep, and in my dreams every night. It was particularly pathetic when I'd catch myself staring at him when he was busy helping Emily cook for the pack or fixing up his cars with a huge smile on my face.

When he got out from under the car one day, he actually was in front of me and snapping his fingers before I realized I'd been smiling like an idiot the whole time, thinking and watching him. I blushed a dark pink, and hoped he wouldn't notice. Of course, he went back to his work like usual, and I went back to my day dreaming.

It was absolutely sickening how pathetic I was about this boy. If I was someone else, I would have puked in absolute disgust at the way I thought about this person.

Only it was me. So I liked it.

"Hey, Jacob!" I called one day when he was working on one of his old motorcycles. It was the red one, the one I liked the best. The other was a deep onyx, and I'm pretty sure that was his favorite.

He'd been working on it since before I met him, I guess, but he wouldn't tell me why he wanted two.

Probably to show off.

"Yeah, Leann," he grunted, lifting his head from the opposite side of the motorcycle as he tried changing the oil. He had a bunch of black oil smudges on his face, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't make fun of me! I'm trying to finish this darn thing!"

"Who's it for, anyways?" I got up from off of the back of his rabbit, and leaned on the seat of the motorcycle so I looked down on him as he worked.

"Someone." he muttered, between his eyebrows furrowing in that way that made me go to mush even more than usual.

"Who's the someone?" I pestered, making him look up at me. The pain.

It was gone.

When did that happen?!

He suddenly stopped crouching, and his face was millimeters from mine. His eyes took up my vision, and I stopped breathing for a second.

"Not you." he breathed. He showed off a confident smirk, and went back to his work.

I felt relieved, but also extremely disappointed.

**Shut up, heart. You don't want to complicate a friendship like this.**

"Good. I hate those things anyways!" I exclaimed, going back to the safety of the rabbit's bumper, far enough away so THAT wouldn't happen again.

He stood up from behind the bike, and started it with a hard push of his foot. The machine roared to life, then the noise went down to a loud purr.

"Get on!" Jacob yelled, making me raise my eye brows in surprise. He was already on the thing, and had left a space for me in front of him.

"Hahaha! Yeah, right!" I bellowed, watching the bike as if it would turn on me and try to eat me alive.

"Come on, Lee!" Jacob whined, patting the spot again.

"No."

"Please?" he cried, using his puppy dog eyes. I almost ruined the wax job I helped with on his car from me melting on it, but I just let out a groan and gingerly jumped onto the cycle.

Jacob's hands came from behind me, and he set his head on my shoulder.

"I'm liking this ride already..." he whispered into my ear, making me shiver. God, why did he have to make me feel this way?

He let off the brake, and I screamed as if someone was cutting my head off as we started moving forward. He laughed uncontrollably, his whole body shaking behind me. He reeved the motorcycle forward, and we sped off on the open road, the whole time my heart feeling as if it was going to explode from happiness.

After that first ride, I made a point of getting him to let me ride the bike every once in a while, and after a few more rides I could drive it on my own.

Another friend of mine, however weird it seemed to be, was the wolf. I would go running every night, and the wolf would somehow find me and accompany me on my exercise. It was the best running buddy ever, one because he kept me wanting to run faster, and two because I wouldn't be kidnapped with a wolf the size of a horse next to me.

We would sometimes go to our meeting place, the clearing in the woods, and I would spill my heart to the beast. Usually it was silly stuff, like how I caught Mike and Jessica making out on the couch that one night, or how I found five dollars on the ground going over to Jacob's. But sometimes, however, I would talk about my dad's declining health, my mom still trying to convince me to stay in Forks until I graduate, and(surprise surprise!) Jacob. Of course I wouldn't say I liked him or anything, but I know the animal could tell my extreme fondness of him.

My life in Forks had gone from slightly uneventful and dull to filled with people I truly loved and finally feeling my heart's pieces coming back together again after... him.

I couldn't help but feel, however, that the summer was coming to a close, and somehow all of this would be tainted. By what, I don't know.

I could just feel it.

.::. .::. .::.

I woke with my window open, the curtains slightly twirling in the frigid wind. I felt my head, and I couldn't shake off this headache. I got up, and went down the stairs into the kitchen.

John was embracing mom, while she was holding the phone for dear life and weeping uncontrollably. I saw Mike in the corner, looking disturbed and depressed.

"What's going on?" I cautioned. My mom suddenly looked up at me, and started crying even harder as she ran out of John's arms and embraced me.

"He's gone." she stuttered.

My whole body stopped functioning.

"Who. Who's gone?" I whispered, suddenly feeling my heart beat in panic.

She just looked at me with tear-stained cheeks, her brown eyes filled with pain and sadness.

"WHO'S GONE, MOM. WHO?!" I screamed.

No, he didn't die. Not this soon. No. Not without me there to comfort him. No no no.

"Sandy, his new nurse, came by to check on him. He was ice cold and non-responsive."

"NO. NO! NO! NO! NO!" I wailed, falling to the ground and the floodgates of tears bursting open. I slammed my fist into the ground, my tears leaving a small puddle on the ground.

My mom sat on the ground with me, crying even harder as she watched me.

"We're sending you out tomorrow morning, for the funeral services."

I looked at her, outraged.

"You aren't even coming?! HE LOVED YOU JUST AS MUCH AS ME. WHY?!" I screamed, getting up from her and running to the door.

"COME BACK!" my mom shrieked, cut short by a sob.

I slammed the door open, and ran.

I just ran, not knowing where my feet were going. I just... ran.

I ended up infront of Jacob's house, my face completely red and my shirt completely soaked with sweat and tears. I staggered forward, trying to keep myself up.

I heard laugher.

A girl's laugher.

It sounding like music it was so beautiful. My heart felt pressure, but I tried to assure myself.

**It's probably Emily, coming to see Billy. Yeah, yeah. That's it.**

Oh how wrong I was.

I ducked behind Jacob's rabbit, trying to make myself unseen but able to watch them both.

Jacob was there, pulling out the bike. The red one. With Bella.

Or, at least I thought it was her.

The brown hair went down to her waist, and her amber eyes shone like topaz gemstones from so far away. Her angular face was exotic and gorgeous, and her body was curvy and perfect.

"The truck is just wonderful, Jacob! I'm so glad you finished it!" she said, her voice like the melody to a lullaby.

"Me, too." he smiled. I recognized it.

It's the one I gave him whenever I thought about how wonderful he was.

How much I cared about him.

Loved him.

"I love you, Jacob." she said, and the two hugged fiercely. I could feel the love radiate off of them.

My heart exploded in my chest. The feeling of this, how people didn't die of heartbreak, I would never know. My heart just stopped beating, and I tried to get up.

My body wasn't willing to move.

I heard them speaking more, but I didn't care.

**Why did I let him in so easily? I am dumb. A dumb girl who thought maybe, for the first time in her life, someone gave a shit about her. Dumb. Absolutely dumb.**

I felt the energy to run away pulsate through my weak legs, and I got up at the speed of light, and ran into the forest.

I didn't care if I got lost. I didn't care if I died.

Everything came shattering down all at once.

I heard him, felt him try to keep up. For once in our weird game, I was faster, feeling my muscles almost to the point of ripping from the bone.

The wolf stopped in front of me, and I screamed. I let out the pain, I let out the demons locked up. All the birds from the canopy flew away, and I felt hot tears run down my cheeks.

"He's gone!" I bellowed, and I gripped my hair at the roots. I wanted to pull, so bad.

To take away the pain in my heart.

"Jacob... Bella..." I whimpered. My heart unleashed another wave of anguish through my body. It felt as if I was being electrocuted.

The wolf looked at me, panicked. I let out another scream, and yelled, "I'M GONE. I'M NEVER COMING BACK TO THIS FUCKING PLACE AGAIN. NEVER."

And I ran.


	7. Chapter 7

I stumbled off the plane. I didn't even smile at the corny fake palm trees and the bathing suits sold in the gift shop in this airport.

I felt nothing anymore.

I squeezed my eyes shut, praying for the pain to stop. I hadn't slept on the flight over, listening to Paramore's first CD, All We Know Is Falling, on repeat. Lyrics drifted in and out of my consciousness, like ghosts of memories past...

_My heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours..._

I shook my head again, the lyrics being erased like an etch-a-sketch. If only all of my thoughts would leave like that, easy & painless.

"Lee!" a woman's voice exclaimed, and I saw the hispanic nurse who I've gotten to know over the years run towards me. She had dark brown locks, and reached the height of 5'2". She'd been my mother when I was in Florida, and she was one of the few people here I actually liked. I hugged her back feverishly, smelling the faint scent of Pine Sol on her."Sandy!" I cried, hugging her again. A wave of memories.

Sandy. Sandy. Dad. Dad. Dad.

My windpipe tightened, and I gasped.

"Oh, baby, don't cry!" she whispered softly, her warm breath giving me another hug as I started sobbing. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes." I said. It was sort of true. I ate some saltine crackers on the seven hour plane ride over just so I wouldn't puke from my fright of flying. That was all I'd had since the day I left.

"Come on, lets go home. The funeral will be tonight, then we can get you back to Forks with all of your stuff." she cooed, rubbing my back as she tried to keep up with my long strides.

We got my luggage, and walked outside. The extreme humidity hit me like a brick wall, and I was surprised at how fast I sweat in the heat.

We got into the car, and we drove the whole ride completely silent, Sandy trying to slyly text someone while I just cried. I thought with all the crying I'd done in the last day I would've run out of tears. Guess not.

We got to the house. More tears.

It was a tiny one story, very drab with grey walls outside and one lone dying palm tree in the yard. The rest was brown from not being watered, and the path up to the house was large pebbles of a dark grey color. It was foreboding, even on the outside. You could tell someone died here.

I walked it with my bag, and opened the door.

Dad. Everything smelled of him, reminded me of him, everything looked as if he'd just walk through the living room to hug me in surprise for me coming home so soon.

I held back the pain in my chest and I went upstairs to my room.

I looked around. The walls were a light lavender, and I'd taped pictures of every single singer or group I'd ever listened to over my walls. Posters from movies, pictures of my dad, mom and I together. The walls were a massive scrapbook from my past. The bed had a black comforter on it, and the inside sheets were a silky cotton I'd earned the money to buy for myself by working at the corner gas station last summer.

I looked into my closet. My clothes were all there, most I left because I knew I'd come back. At least, at the time.

Sandy came up, holding a massive bag at least a few inches taller than her with difficulty. I ran over and grabbed the beast of a bag and set it on my bed, top open.

"You should pack you stuff tonight so we can do the funeral services and go see the last will and testimate ceremony tomorrow, then just drop you off at the airport after." she said, her slight spanish accent coming through as she spoke at the speed of light.

I nodded my head, dreading going back. My mom had been trying to get me to talk to her since I ran out of the house, but I just locked myself in my room until I had to leave for the plane ride. I saw the wolf pass by in the woods at least seven times, looking in my window for me. I ignored him.

"Thank you, Sandy. Do you know what dad left me?" I questioned, not wanting to own this house that reminded me of him so much.

"I believe your father left you the house that would be sold after his death, and you'll take all of the money in his bank account. It isn't much because he wasn't working the last few months of his life, but it's enough to get you by for a while."

I nodded my head, and she left me in my room to pack.

I turned to the closet and let out a long sigh.

**This will take a while...**

After a few hours of me packing to Paramore blasting through my speakers, I heard the doorbell ring. I stopped, running to my door and looking down the hallway to the front door.

Sandy opened, and guess who was standing there as if he stopped by everyday?

Daemon.

All the air in my lungs suddenly escaped, causing me to cough uncontrollably. He looked down, and a small smile formed on his lips. I wanted to punch him so badly, but I just clenched my fist and glared.

Sandy looked at me, and her eyes went wide with knowing. She shuffled out of the room, knowing I was about to rip him a new one.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, walking up to him and making his smile flatter to a frown.

"I came to see how you were doing..."

"Shut up." I snapped, making his eyebrows go up, "if you truly cared how I was doing you would've been a man and told me you didn't like me instead of making me see you and that... slut practically eat each-other's faces off!"

He just stared at me as I fumed. I would be surprised, too. My personality isn't one to be like this, but I was just being honest.

"I really hurt you, didn't I?" he muttered, looking down at his feet. I felt bad, but I pushed my feelings for him to the back of my mind.

"No shit, sherlock. I..." I went off, trying to get myself to say it, "I loved you, and you obviously didn't like the idea of me."

"I did!" he exclaimed, taking me aback. "You just never... worked with me."

I suddenly laughed. I literally laughed out loud at him, and he just gave me a look as if I was crazy.

"Just because I'm not one of those girls that pulls down her pants and says 'have at me!' when I'm interested doesn't mean I'm not! It means I have more respect."

"Well..." he said, looking at me with his ice blue eyes that used to make me want to cry. Now they made me feel pure hatred. "Maybe I wasn't for you."

"What?"

"You aren't like most girls, Lee. You say your mind, you don't care what people think. You never want people to go out on a limb for you, but you'd jump out of an airplane without a parachute if it was to save someone you loved. I just... am not like you. I could never return the feelings as strong as yours, not in a million years. It made me feel like I was taking advantage, like I was being dishonest every time I said 'love' to you. You... you're amazing, Leann. Someone can be a total jerk to you and you still find some room in your heart to still have a soft spot for them. That's rare to find. No one would ever replace you, never. It just wouldn't work out between us, even if somehow I could return your feelings. It just wouldn't work."

I looked down at the floor, at my dirty sneakers. As if they'd tell me how to react, what to say.

"There is someone out there, Lee. I know it. I just wanted to tell you that with the small, superficial heart I do have, I love you, and care about you, and you'll always be important to me, no matter what."

I couldn't help it, I pulled him into a hug, and he returned wholeheartedly. It wasn't like the hugs we had when we were dating, but a friend's hug. The hugs I should have had with him all along. My mind had an epiphany, and I felt lighter already.

"Thank you." I smiled. He smiled back, and went down the stairs to the sidewalk.

"Daemon!" I exclaimed, just before he got out of sight, "how are you and Lizzy doing?"

"We broke up after you left. You're a pretty hard girlfriend to top." he laughed, and he walked away.

I felt a warm feeling come over me, and I smiled.

I knew he was right all along, yet I never thought about it. It didn't hurt to think about him, however quick I'd forgiven him, and I thought of him fondly since then. And I knew someone eventually MIGHT love me, but I doubted it.

I thought maybe I had someone in Forks, but obviously not there.

He did exist, though. He had to.

.::. .::. .::.

It was a closed casket service. I was the only family member there, sitting on the long bench by myself. I stood above the casket, and held back the tears. I missed him already.

I placed one single rose on the casket, and the group of men carrying the body into the back of the hearse picked up the box and walked slowly to the vehicle.

At the cemetery after everyone had gone, I sat on the granite bench placed before his grave, and read the grave stone.

'George Champagne, father, doctor, fought until his last breath. 1955-2008'

No more tears came. I knew he was in a better place, not in pain. He'd been battling the cancer for so long he couldn't move far enough to take care of himself. It had been time.

I stood up, and walked over to Sandy's van. I got in, and we went to see what he'd left for me.

I couldn't believe the number that was shown to me. I knew he was a doctor for more than thirty years, but I never knew the amount I would inherit would be this big. He also added the amount that I would be paid due to the house being sold, and he gave me some military bonds that had been passed down from his father after the great depression. It was staggering, but I just nodded and pretended like it mattered to me.

Everything else in the home other than what I wanted to keep was to be sold and the profit going towards my college fund. When we got home, I went around the house, picking things that I'd wanted to keep that reminded me of him and things I knew my mom would have killed me for if she knew I just sold them.

I placed them all in boxes, and had all of them sent overnight to Forks so they'd be coming to me after I arrived later that night.

Sandy and I said our last goodbyes, and I got her e-mail and phone number so we would stay in touch. As she tried to shuffle me into the van, I took one last look at the depressing house before me. When I was younger, it had been beautiful, bright, and full of life. Now, it just screamed abandoned. I felt remorse for leaving my first home for good, but also glad I could sever this tie I had to a place that never even really felt like home.

I knew Jacob and the pain would come flowing back when I landed in Port Angeles, but I didn't really care just yet.

Life's too short to get caught up in heartbreak and hatred. Sometimes life just gives you a slap in the face to make you realize you need to live. To truly live. Without regrets, without pain. Just living.


	8. Chapter 8

"LEANN!" my mom screamed, making me cover my face in embarrassment. Even in an airport she had no shame. She attacked me with a bone crushing hug, and I couldn't help but smile. I missed her, however tweaked I was at her before I left.

"How are you, Lee?" John said, giving my head a noogie. I groaned, but gave him a hug anyways. Mike, however, was just watching me.

"You OK, Mike?" I questioned, seeing him look annoyed.

"Jacob visited." Mike stated, making my heart flop around my chest like a fish out of water.

"That's right!" my mom exclaimed, "Jacob came by not even five minutes after you left for Florida. Ran through the rain to see you."

**To tell me Bella and him are dating, probably. Ugh.**

"Cool."

"He seemed really upset, Lee. You should go see him when we get back."

"No!" I said too quickly, making them stare at me confused. "I'm not ready..." I added, looking down at my feet. I don't know what I'd say, or feel, or anything. I might scream, I might cry, I might punch him. Who knows.

"Well, let me just say that he did leave you something when you were gone..." Mike trailed off, looking mischievous and smirking in that way that made me want to scream.

I bothered him the whole way home to tell me, but he wouldn't budge. I just finally fell asleep, the cold glass cooling me off.

I was shoved awake not so gently by Mike when we were parked in front of our house, and I looked out the window.

Next to our SUV was a red motorcycle.

Jacob's red motorcycle.

With a bow.

And a note.

I couldn't breathe it was so pretty. The glossy cherry red paint popped against the green forest in the background, and it was practically begging me to ride it.

But I thought of it's owner, and I felt depressed again.

I wanted to not be so in love with him, I really did, but the more I thought about the way I felt, I couldn't imagine being friends with him anymore. Him with someone else. Me having to bite the bullet and feel the pain.

I looked at the beautiful bike, and ripped off the bow. I hung it over my shoulder, and opened the letter.

_Come over. We need to talk._

I yearned to go to his house right then, and hug him and make up, but I just couldn't yet.

It might be selfish, it might even be wrong of me.

I honestly just couldn't face him yet.

.::. .::. .::.

**He should be here by now... **I thought to myself, looking around as I ran. It was especially dark that night, and the moon was just a sliver in the sky. There wasn't rain, but an eery fog floated a few feet from the ground. My uncovered legs had condensation from the knees down, and I was fighting to keep myself from shivering.

I looked behind me, and there was absolutely nothing. Behind was the same.

Not even the frogs or crickets sounded throughout the tall undergrowth beside the road. It was silent.

Too silent.

I heard it first. A woosh of air rushed behind me, making me stop. I turned.

Nothing.

I ran faster now, not wanting to take chances.

It rushed past, this time only millimeters in front of me. I let out a gasp, and tried to catch my breath. I looked again.

Nothing.

I flat out sprinted, seeing the street going down to my house only a few blocks ahead.

If I kept running, it wouldn't get me.

No, it couldn't.

Suddenly, he stopped.

His honey blond hair was shining, and his eyes were that dark amber color. Like Bella's. He was built, but still slender and lean somehow. He just stared at me, only a block or so ahead.

I wanted to run. Hide.

Be out of his sight.

I blinked, and suddenly he was right in front of me. I jumped back, falling on the ground.

He took a few steps forward, and leaned down on the ground so he was almost touching me. He smiled, and I wanted to scream.

I tried crawling away, but he just grabbed my arm. He suddenly breathed in deeply, and I shivered from how cold his body was.

"You smell so good..." he growled, and took another breath. He opened his eyes again, and they looked black.

He suddenly was near my neck, smelling me again. I whimpered, but he was in a trance of some kind.

I closed my eyes, knowing it was over. There was a guy smelling my neck, and I just knew he wasn't human.

I felt him open his mouth, his cold breath crawling across my skin.

"Please, no..." I whimpered.

Just as his jagged teeth grazed the top layer of my skin, I felt him suddenly get off of me.

I opened my eyes, and there was a mass of fur trying to rip the man to shreds. Both of them were growling and gnawing at each other, making me get to my feet.

Suddenly, I saw the fur look at me.

The wolf.

He only looked for a moment, but after that the man started attacking again, and he let out a horrible roar that resonated through me. The wolf finally threw the guy into the forest, and ran after it. I saw my chance of escape.

I ran for my life, not knowing what just happened.

I knew one thing, though.

I had to talk to Sam.

.::. .::. .::.

"Leann? Is that you?" Emily mumbled, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. I felt bad for waking her, but I looked around in fear. I needed to talk to him.

"Is Sam here?" I whispered, holding myself. The cold had gotten to me and I was shivering.

"Yes, he's upstairs asleep. You want to come in?" she questioned, and I immediately stepped inside the home and closed the door for her. "Are you OK, Leann?"

"No. I'm really not. Could you get Sam for me?"

"Sure, Lee." she muttered, going up the stairs confused. I knew I was acting impolite, but I was still shaken.

Sam came down the stairs, running. He looked alarmed, and when he saw me he tried to compose himself.

"What's going on, Lee?"

"I just saw something." I spat out, starting to shake violently.

"What, what'd you see?!" he exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders.

"Vampire." I whispered, a cold shiver going down my spine. It had to be that.

He hugged me, and ran off into the living room. He shut the curtains, and motioned for me to come over to him. I sat on the couch, still holding myself.

"Tell me exactly what happened." he said, a frantic tone still lingering.

"I was running, and all of a sudden that... thing, just came up and said I smelled good."

Sam was looking at me with a grave look, but I continued.

"As it was about to b-bite me," I stuttered, "this wolf came up and starting attacking him."

"What'd he look like?" Sam spoke, making me furrow my brow.

"When did I say it was a male wolf?" I said, trying to find some hidden meaning in his eyes.

"Tell me, Lee. What'd it look like?"

"A dark russet color. At least the size of a horse. Green eyes."

Sam was about to reply with another question when his eyes glazed over for a second. He then ran to door, as if someone was there. I followed, and there was Jacob, lying on the veranda, covered in blood.

.::. .::. .::.

I sat on the couch, Jacob's head in my lap and the rest of him sprawled out on the rest of the long couch. He hadn't woken up yet, and I'd already helped Emily replace his bandages twice. He'd lost a lot of blood, and it amazed me he wasn't dead.

"Sam, shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" I'd said earlier when we first saw him on the porch. He hadn't had enough energy to even knock on the door to tell us he was there. Thank god Sam had had a feeling he'd come. At least, that's what he told me.

"No. He'll heal here." he mused, picking him up and carrying him into the kitchen. He laid him down on the kitchen table, and Emily and I set to work with mending to his wounds.

That was about four hours ago, and I'd already watched the sun start rising and knew I'd be in so much trouble when I got home. More the reason for me to stay and wait until he woke up.

I watched his face as he was unconscious. He had a bunch of cuts and bruises over his face, and even unconscious he looked like he was in pain. However, he still looked majestic somehow. Beautiful, like a painting. It wasn't fair. There was no way I'd have this affect on him. Not like how I tortured myself because of him.

I started stroking is hair, and I knew this wasn't so much torture as taking a drug. I had a little taste of it when we first met, and since then I hadn't been able to quit. When I saw I might run out on my supply, I immediately went into denial and wanted to get away from it. However hard I would try, though, I would come back, craving it. To be around him, even if it meant he'd be with someone else.

"He cares so much about you, you know that right?" Sam said from behind me, making me look around. He was observing me, and had some look of recognition in his eyes.

"Yeah, we're really close friends. I care a lot about him, too." I looked down at the boy in my arms again, and started touching parts of his face that weren't bandaged.

"Both you and I know that you care for him more than just friends, Lee."

I looked up in horror, suddenly worried.

"Is it that obvious?!"

"Yes."

"Crap!" I whispered, taking my other hand and biting my nail.

"Don't worry, he cares so much more."

"Impossible."

"What?"

"Impossible. He could never in a million, trillion years love me as much as I love him. Impossible." I was being perfectly honest, and he nodded his head as if he knew how much that truly was.

Sam walked over to the chair closest to me, and sat down.

"There's something you have to know about him before you get involved." he said, inspecting my face again. I nodded, and he continued. "The man you saw tonight was a vampire. By the sounds of it, he wanted to... eat you."

"Oh." I said, looking down at Jacob.

"Yes. I believe that was a vampire we know well, which makes this situation... complicated."

"Who was he?" I asked, looking at Sam.

"Jasper Hale. An adopted member of the Cullen coven."

"Wait. The Cullen's are vampires? Including Bella?" I said slowly, trying to take in this information.

"Yes. She fell in love with Edward, who was a vampire before her, and when she was sick they decided to turn her so she could live."

"OK. Why did he eat me?"

"Wrong time, wrong place. I guess he loved the scent of your blood. The Cullen's are vegetarians, but this isn't odd for Jasper. He is the most recently turned other than Bella, and he'd killed a couple of hikers up in Alaska when he'd been hunting on accident. You're extremely lucky."

"What does this all have to do with Jacob, though?" I mused, not understanding the relevance.

"The reason he's so beaten up isn't because of some normal bar fight or something like that. He's a--"

Sam was cut off by a groan coming from my lap, and I saw Jacob's eyes squeeze together. "Ow."

"Good morning." I smiled, making his eyes flash open. He tried to smile back, but winced instead.

"Well isn't this a surprise." he strained, touching his face.

"Oh yeah. More surprising finding you like this, though..." I laughed, making him try to smile again. He winced, but still had his lips in a tiny smile.

"I'd hug you, but I think I broke a rib..." he mused, trying to look down at himself but failing miserably.

"You definitely bruised a few, but I wouldn't say 'broken'." I verified, touching his face again.

He closed his eyes, and whispered "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was irrational and scared. I didn't know what I was doing."

"I don't love her like that, Lee." he said, opening his eyes again. "I couldn't."

"I don't care who you date. You're my best friend! I only want you to be happy..." I trailed off, trying to not show the pain it would cause in my eyes.

He grabbed my hand and smiled. "If that's true, then I need to tell you something..."

I felt my heart beat get faster, and I waited for him to say what he wanted.

"I... uh... erm..."

"You thirsty?" I interrupted, making him groan.

"Stop! This is important!" he said, making me chuckle.

"Then spill it. I can't wait all--"

"I love you."

I stopped, looking down at him in surprise. I guess Sam was right.

"So much... it almost killed me when you were gone..." he whispered, squeezing my hand tightly, like I was going to leave.

"Me, too." I whispered, wanting to cry I was so happy.

He was still looking at me, when he said, "Let me try something..."

He let go of my hand, and attempted to sit up. As he did so, he groaned a bit in pain. After that, though, he was leaning back on the couch, a relaxed look on his face.

"That's better. Now, you," he said, looking at me, "come here."

I crawled over to where he was, and sat as close as I could beside him before I hurt something. I looked at him, and he frowned.

 "Now why'd I have to get hurt when we had this talk..." he whined, looking at me as if me just being near him was teasing.

I laughed, and got up.

"Because fate is a cruel, cruel mistress. I have to go home and pretend I was there the whole night. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

He frowned even more, and whined, "Don't leave! I'll be bored!" 

"Oh, what to do when no one's around... how about sleeping off these injuries!" I laughed, ruffling his hair as I got my shoes from near the door.

"You promise you'll be back?" he said, straining to look at me from the couch. I walked over, and leaned over the couch so our faces were close.

"Promise. Sleep." I whispered, and I grazed my lips on his forehead. He closed his eyes, and moments after I walked away I heard loud snoring coming from him.

Before I got out the door, Sam caught my arm.

"Leann, let me drive you home. So you're safe." he said, guiding me out to his truck. The whole ride, he was watching the forest around us, as if the whole Cullen family would come out and try to kill us.

"Could you come pick me back up at nine, Sam?" I asked, him nodding. As I was getting out of the car, Sam said, "And don't worry about the Cullen's. They probably know Japer had a lapse in judgment."

I nodded, and snuck back into the house. As I crawled into bed, I looked at the clock.

_**4:06 A.M.**_

I sighed, and fell into a deep sleep.

And, like always, he was in my dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

After I got back from my sleeping break, Jacob was already able to stand and walk around. That didn't mean I let him, though.

"Lee, I'm feeling fine!" he exclaimed when I pushed him back onto the couch when I got back. I'd gotten some very needed rest and a shower, making me more comfortable.

"You were beaten up last night by who knows what, and you're saying you're fine?! Crazy." I said, sitting beside him. I turned on the TV, and attempted at watching what was playing.

After a moment, though, I realized it was an old Dracula movie made in the 50's.

I changed it hastily, and it landed on a vampire hunting show.

I groaned, then finally finding a non-paranormal show.

Jacob let out a bored sigh, and I looked over. His head was nodding off, and it'd only been five minutes into it.

I silently scooted over, so my head was laying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me closer. It was like I had a blanket over me, only it was much, much better.

A half an hour into the movie, I felt Jacob nuzzle my neck, and his warm breath gave me goose bumps. He took slow, deliberate breaths, and traced shapes lightly on my arm.

It took everything in me not to jump his bones, but he still tortured me by kissing my jaw line slowly. I exhaled, trying not to give in.

He lead a trail on kisses down my neck to my collar bone, then back up to the corners of my mouth. Somehow I hadn't passed out of happiness, but I almost did when he softly grabbed my face and kissed me.

It was tender, as if I was going to shatter into a million pieces if he tried any harder. It was impossibly warm, like kissing a heater. It sent off fireworks in my mind, and I felt my heart explode in my chest.

He lingered on my lips for a few moments, then pulled back. He still had my face in his hands, and he was staring at me intently.

"You really are too pretty for your own good..."

"Good joke, coming from mister 'I-never-wear-shirts-around-the-opposite-sex-and-shamelessly-show-off-my-abs'." I muttered, wrapping my arms around his waist. I didn't want to touch his ribs because of the bruising.

"That's because I'm warm enough without another added layer," he said, giving me a fake glare, "and it's also so I can lure in unsuspecting teenage girls into my trap!"

"You wouldn't hurt a fly, liar!" I laughed, smacking his chest extremely lightly.

He went solemn for a moment, as if thinking deeply. I looked at his side, and the gash nearest to me had already completely bled through the gauze.

"Come with me. I have to change your bandages." I cooed, helping him walk to the bathroom. It was difficult, but I somehow managed to help him to the room.

He sat on the counter as I got the first aid kit out of the cabinet. I could feel his gaze watching me as I skillfully took out the gauze on his wound. It was still bleeding slightly, but I could have sworn the wound had shrunken to half its original size.

"You heal easily..." I murmured, taking some antiseptic and swabbing the wound. He bared his teeth to keep from yelling, but nodded his head.

"I inherited that. It's a Queilute thing."

I twisted my nose at a particularly bad gash by his neck, nearly missing his jugular. As I fixed it, I added, "Whatever attacked you knew where exactly to get you."

He looked at the ceiling, both to help me and avoid my gaze.

"Do you even know what happened to you?" I attempted.

"Yes." he said, his eyes full of worry. I looked at him, expectantly. "I was fighting with someone. Over you."

I gasped, not expecting that answer.

"I don't know that many people in Forks, who was it?!" I exclaimed, suddenly worried for the other person. Jacob was the biggest person I'd ever seen, and if he was this badly injured then the other guy must be dying.

"Japer." he said, making me stop everything I was doing.

"Jasper Hale? As in the Cullen?" I said slowly, putting down the gauze and looking at him.

"I have to tell you something." he murmured, looking in my eyes before saying it. "I'm a werewolf."

I laughed. Hard.

Just my luck, I'm dating a psycho.

"Good one, Jacob. I'm gonna leave to let you get more sleep, you obviously need it." I chuckled. Before I even took two steps, he'd already taken hold of both of my arms, holding me a good foot in the air so we were on the same eye level.

His eyes were dark, and the look on his face was completely serious.

"I'm not crazy." he whispered, I caught a glimpse of pain run across his face. He set me down on the ground again.

I felt myself back up in shock, and a sudden migraine came on.

"Oh my god." I gasped, leaning on the wall for support.

"I use my powers for protecting La Push, Lee. I'm no danger to you at all. I..." he trailed off, getting of the counter and walking towards me, "I could never hurt you. Not again."

He tried to touch my arm, but I backed up more. I was trying to fit all the puzzle pieces together.

"So... let me get this straight." I stumbled, holding my head, "you can grow three times your size, have a muzzle and fur, the whole thing?"

"Yes."

"OK." I stated, looking at him with new eyes. Of course he was tall, those huge wolf genes running through him obviously made him bigger than normal people. His eyes were a dark green, only five or six shades darker than the bright green wolf's eyes...

Wait.

"You were stalking before you knew me?!" I bellowed, making him shrink away sheepishly.

"I wouldn't call it 'stalking', more like protecting." he said, looking embarrassed.

I covered my face and groaned. "No wonder you knew where I lived!"

"And how I know you like dancing in your room before you go running. To Paramore I believe..." he recalled, making me slap his arm as hard as my human body would allow. He winced, and bellowed "Now what was that for?!"

"For watching me without me knowing, wierdo!" I screamed, leaving him in the bathroom. He ran after me, turning me around in the hallway.

"You just found out I'm half human, half wolf, and could somehow accidentally kill you, yet you're angry about me innocently watching over you?!" he said, a humorously distressed look on his face.

"I'm mad because a few of those times I'm pretty sure I wasn't fully clothed..." I whispered, making him smile as if recalling a good memory. I let out a frustrated growl and turned on my heel to the kitchen to see Emily and Sam.

They both were laughing silently, and when I entered they failed at trying to compose themselves.

"Haha, I know, me dancing around my room is a funny sight. I get it..." I snapped, making Sam get up and give me a hug.

"Welcome to the pack." he said.

"You all... are them, too?"

"Yes, except for me," Emily exclaimed, jumping up and giving me a tight hug, "and I finally have a normal person to hang out with!"

I smiled, still shocked by this recent revelation, but more happy I knew they trusted me.

Jacob stuck his head into the kitchen, looking at Sam impishly.

"Congrats, you finally told her. I knew it'd come out one day, but not this soon..." Sam exclaimed, ruffling Jacob's hair and smiling wide. Jacob smiled back, but looked at me as if I was going to scream and run away if he came near me.

"I want to talk about a few things, Jake." I said, making him raise an eyebrow. "I'm not so mad anymore, but if you try watching me now I might not be so nice."

"Fair." Jacob stated, and I walked over to him to help him get back to the couch. It didn't seem like he needed much of my help by now, but I just played along with the game.

I helped him lay down on the couch and I sat on the floor in front of him. For more than a few hours Jacob explained the points of being a werewolf. He explained how he didn't follow the lunar cycle, so technically he was a shapeshifter. He also explained how Emily got her scars, how hard it was for him to get through his first few weeks of being one, and how he'd stay a werewolf until the vampires were gone.

"Is that it?" I asked, laying my head on the side of the couch so we were near eye level with each other.

"There's one more thing..." he mumbled, his eyes turning unbelievably soft and tender. "Imprinting."

"Sounds like a weird tattooing ritual..." I joked, and he gave me a smile.

"Not like that." he said, taking my hand in his and drawing circles in my palm. "It's when a werewolf find his," he paused, looking down at our hands, "his soulmate."

My heart started beating wildly, and I nodded for him to go on.

"You see, when a werewolf meets his imprint, it's like... it's like no one else in the world matters except that one person. He'd do anything, be anything for this person. Be it a friend, a lover, whatever. Emily is Sam's imprint. Rachel is Quil's."

He let go of my hand and took hold of my chin, making me look at him.

"And you're mine."

I smiled like a loon, understanding. He was mine.

For good.

Forever.

I suddenly took hold of him, kissing him fiercely. He didn't react quick, still slowed by his injuries. I used this time to pull back, smile, and hug him. He pulled the rest of me up so I lay beside him, or noses touching and my eyes swimming in his.

Daemon was right.

He existed.

And I finally felt complete.


	10. Chapter 10

I took a deep breath, looking down at the scattered boxes in my room. I held the kitchen shears in one hand, and a clenched fist in the other. It was so odd how I was daunted by opening boxes, but I knew deep down it was because of the memories that would obviously flow back through my mind as I went through the possessions.

I took another breath, and sat down on the cold wood flooring. I opened the scissors, using the blade as a sharp edge to break the tape I'd used to seal those boxes only a few weeks ago. I sliced it, a weird ripping sound ringing in my ears. I paused, looking at it. Innocent enough.

I took one last deep breath, and I pulled back the cardboard.

On top lied a picture of us. Framed, of Mom, Dad, and I. How appropriate.

I picked it up, and stared. It was my fifth birthday party only two years before my mom and I left. We looked so happy together, almost sickening. Correction, it was. I felt my stomach churn in pain, and I put it down.

I slowly took out everything out of each box, letting my mind wander to when we got it and what memories it tied to. By the time I was done. the sun had already crawled past me, and the sun was low on the horizon.

I wiped a tear as I put down the last object, a baseball my dad and I got at a Yankee's game when I was eight. I stood, and jumped on my bed to see the huge mass of things littering the floor. It was slightly comical, seeing all of this junk just lying around and not having a specific place yet. I lightly padded through the mess, and went downstairs for dinner.

Not surprisingly, Jacob was sitting down at the table before me. He twisted himself, so he could smile at me in that way that made the butterflies within me go wild.

He'd healed amazingly, as if it never happened. I guess that's to be expected when he's a werewolf with superhuman strength and agility.

As I sat down to the table, he followed me with his eyes, the whole time a blissful smile on his face. Even now it surprised me how much he truly cared for me.

I guess that's to be expected when I'm his imprint, too.

"What'd you do today, Mike?" my mom started, passing the pot roast around to me. I accepted it, and took a tiny piece from the end. Jacob's hands came from across the table, adding another normal sized piece to my plate. I gave him a fake glare, and he returned it with a wink. He's had this recent obsession with me eating well since I was in Florida. Somehow he'd heard I wasn't eating and doesn't want me hurt, even from myself.

"Slept. Went to the beach with Jessica. The norm." he stated, shoving a large piece of broccoli into his mouth, adding a glare in Jake's direction.

Somehow he still didn't respect Jacob like he should, and it'd been bothering me incessantly for the last couple of weeks. I kicked him underneath the table, and he winced. "Stop!" he whispered, making me smile down at my food as I cut up the beef into tiny cubes.

"And you, Lee?" she asked, making me look up.

"I went through the boxes. I have to ask you where you want a few of the things to go, by the way..." I added, taking a bite of baked potato. It burned, but I ignored the pain. It stopped me from making a fool of myself and crying.

"Did you keep the photo albums? I've been wanting to show John for a while now..." she smiled, grabbing John's hand. I felt that incessant pang of annoyance yet again. I love John, don't get me wrong, but sometimes...

I wished my mom and dad could've worked through their differences.

"What're your plans for tonight, Jacob?" John asked, everyone, including myself, not knowing what he was going to say.

"I was thinking Leann and I would go for a run." he smiled slyly at me, and I acted like it didn't mean anything. I'd been waiting for this for a while.

I was going to finally watch him transform!

"I'm done!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat. Jake gave me a look, and I added, "just kidding..." and sat back down to finish. He smiled at me again, and looked down to finish his food, too.

When we were finally done, we both left together, doing our dishes at the same time.

"Are you sure you want to see?" he asked, making me nod my head furiously.

"Call me crazy, but I want to know all about it. If it involves you I want to make sure I understand everything." I scrubbed hard on a disgusting spot on my plate, and he chuckled.

"It's cute how you have difficulty with doing stuff that involves strength." he smiled, making me flick soap suds at him. He suddenly grabbed me with soapy hands, making me squeal.

"Stop!" I laughed, trying to get away from his hands. He suddenly ensnared me in a hug, and I looked up at him. He got that soft look in his eye that was used just for me, and I blushed furiously. No matter how many times he looked at me like that, that stupid, annoying blush would never go away.

"I love it when you blush." he whispered, kissing me on both cheeks before looking at me again.

"I'm glad someone does..." I muttered, making him chuckle softly. It felt like a small earthquake in his chest, and I smiled even more.

"I love you." he murmured, then kissed me sweetly on the lips. I felt that electricity shock through me, and I immediately let my lips part. Before I knew what was happening, Jacob had lifted me onto the counter, my legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed me passionately. After pulling back, I realized how warm I was, and fanned myself.

"Why must you do that?!" I moaned, sitting cross-legged on the counter and watching as Jake laughed at my reaction.

"Hey, you're stuck with me, so you might as well get used to it..." he murmured, kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, him holding onto me on my sides.

I heard someone cough from behind us, making me panic. I tried pulling back, but Jacob's dumb strength was too wrapped up in kissing me to realize someone was behind us.

When he finally parted from me, I pointed towards the intruder.

My mom.

I couldn't help but laugh at Jacob as his green eyes went wide with terror, and I could distinctly see him blush.

"I will see you two at nine tonight. No later. Got it?" she said, making both of us nod our heads. I was still laughing to myself, but Jake was completely silent and still. After my mom left the room, I burst out laughing, and he just stared at me with a weak look.

"My only fear? Your parents." he said, making me laugh harder.

"You're ridiculous. Come on, lets go..." I said, taking his hand and leading him up to my room. Only when we got up there, however, did I remember all of the random mementos lying on every possible standing space in my room.

"Wow. You sure were busy today..." Jake mused, moving things out of his way so he had a tiny spot to stand as he waited for me to get ready. As I grabbed a pair sneakers, something caught my eye.

Inside a book Jacob had moved with his foot, a letter had been knocked out, and I saw from where I was standing it said my name.

For some reason, I didn't say anything, though. I had a feeling I didn't want him to know what was on it.

"Ready?" he asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, putting my hair up into a pony tail and trying to not think so much.

.::. .::. .::.

"You ready?" he asked, me nodding my head yes. "OK. Go over there, far away."

I nodded my head again, and ran over to where I was on the outskirts of our spot. As I got there, I turned and he was undressing!

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, making him turn.

"My clothes get destroyed if I keep them on when I transform..." he said, as if it made total sense he was trying to be stark naked in the middle of the forest. I just looked away, giving him privacy. When he was done, he turned his back on me, so all I saw was his (amazing, by the way) backside.

Jacob turned his head, watching me cautiously, then closed his eyes for a few moments. I watched as his fist suddenly clenched in anger, his knuckles white. As suddenly as I saw that, I heard the breaking of bones, like gunshots through the forest. Then I saw fur quickly sprout from every place on his body.

As quickly as I watched it, however, it was done, and the giant wolf stood in his place, making me smile.

"Would it take you a while to change back into your human form?" I questioned, and immediately Jake's bones snapped again, and my boyfriend was where he originally stood. "Ah." I said, closing my eyes shut.

I felt him touch my arm, and when I opened them there he was, fully clothed and smiling.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" he asked, making me think.

A slow, evil smile played on my lips, and Jacob looked a little worried.

"You OK, Lee? Lee..." he warned as I came at him, trying to reach for behind his ear. "Lee, it doesn't work when I'm in--"

I scratched behind his ear, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his leg going. Between you and me, it's the funniest thing I'd seen. EVER.

I stopped, falling over I was laughing so hard. He was then on top of me, tickling me to death and adding to my laughing. After he was done, I tried to breath, but I was still delirious.

"I'll take you home." he grinned, taking hold of my sides and hoisting me up on his shoulder. I didn't protest, because I knew it was absolutely fruitless.

Eventually as we were getting closer to my house, though, he switched to holding me bridal-style, and my heart went haywire like it always does when I'm near him. His eyes just melted into my vision, and I wanted to faint. He eventually put me down, however, but I didn't let go of him.

I got on my tip toes, and forced my lips to reach his. I felt him smile in the kiss, and he picked me back up so we were intwined on the front porch, exactly where I wanted to be.

.::. .::. .::.

I was on one side of the bed, the letter on the other.

It was like a battle was going on in my mind, two voices competing for my actions.

Eventually my curiosity won over, and I read it:

_Leann,_

_Eu te amo, mas se eu não vire para o que eu sou você não seria seguro. Always sabem que estou vendo sobre vós, e tem cuidado com aqueles que não sabem como fazer amor. São eles que irão trair você e seus entes queridos. Eu te amo, _

_Dad._

I didn't know what language this was in, but I tried to understand it.

It didn't look like italian or french, definitely not spanish. Latin maybe?

Without warning, something hit my window of my room hard, taking me out of my thoughts. I peaked out of it, and Jacob was standing on the ground, holding pebbles.

I opened the window, and threw out a "What?"

"Can I come in?" he whisper yelled, making me smirk. Amazingly, he somehow climbed up to my window, and I let him crawl through.

 "What do you need, kind sir?" I asked, moving over to my closet. I'd moved all of the stuff from my old house into their right places here, so there was no more clutter.

"As I was running home, thinking about you, I realized that I didn't really want to leave you in a cold bed by yourself, so I've decided I'm going to stay with you tonight. For safety reasons, of course." he smirked, making me blush. I fiddled with a pair of plaid sleep pants and my black camisole, and I turned to him.

"Would you mind?" I asked, making him roll his eyes and turn around so he was facing the wall and not me.

"Don't tell me you didn't peak at me before..." my mouth dropped, and I threw a book at him with one hand. "Hey, don't get so feisty! Save that for later!" he joked, making me blush even darker.

When I was done I turned around and saw that he'd already been facing me. I made a face, and he defended, "Hey, I didn't see anything..."

I rolled my eyes and went to my side of the bed, turning on my bedside table light. As I turned off the main room's light, Jacob said, "Hey, what's this letter about?"

I immediately ran, grabbing it out of his hand. He gave me a confused and slightly hurt look, and I frowned at it.

"I don't know. When school starts I'll find a teacher or someone that can tell me what it says..." I trailed off, touching my dad's elegant script, "I think he wrote this to me before he died..."

Jacob's arms came around me, enveloping me in a warm embrace. I set the letter down and hugged him back, enjoying being with him. He lifted me up all of a sudden, making me squeak in surprise. He placed me on my side of the bed, then crawled over to the other. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and I turned off the light.

I flipped over so I was facing him, his eyes slightly glowing in my moonlight soaked bedroom. I didn't want to blink, to end this feeling, to miss a moment of this.

"Night." I whispered, feeling him kiss me gently on the lips before I drifted off into a gentle slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

I watched her through the undergrowth on the side of the road. Every time her foot hit the asphalt I could practically see the bare amount of fat on her body become even less pronounced. Every pump of blood from her beating heart sent a shock wave through my system, making me bare my teeth. Fighting back the beast inside me.

It was so odd. I'd never had this reaction to a woman's scent before.

Scratch that.

I've never had this reaction and not suck the person dry within five seconds.

Her scent; a bouquet of cinnamon and vanilla. Like an indulgent dessert, her rich blood's scent filtered through my mind, making it hard for me to think.

I wanted to kill her, right there.

Something inside stopped me, however.

Conscience, maybe?

I knew how much Esme and Carlisle had tried to work with me, to get me used to being vegetarian. It was hard. Harder than I ever thought possible.

After my first accidental encounter with her, I knew her scent would never leave my mind. Nothing would ever taste as good, nothing as pungent. Everything, the deer I eat and the occasional mountain lion, all would be nothing.

Edward talked to me privately yesterday, forcing me to explain her scent, how it filled my mind more than anyone else's. He knew what I was going through, but now had that temptation taken care of. After Bella's transformation her scent was brought down significantly.

This, however, this constant battle between the beast and the human inside me, it was becoming unbearable. 

I had to kill her. Get her out of my life, for good.

Make sure this indulgence was taken care of.

I was about to jump out of the woods to attack when I felt someone touch my shoulder.

Edward.

"This isn't helping you, Jasper. It'll make you go crazy..." Edward murmured, faster than the human girl could ever hear.

"Can't I at least rid myself of this... nuisance?" I snarled, looking at the girl. The perspiration on her face reeked of that smell, that horribly delicious smell.

"Have you ever spoken to her?" Edward questioned, making me look away from my prey. "Do you know who she loves, what she's gone through? If she has a family?"

"What does that matter?! As long as she's here, I'll be tortured. I can't handle this, Edward!" I whispered, covering my eyes with a cold hand.

"It helps to not kill someone if you know them. If you care about them enough to never want to hurt them..." he stated, looking at the girl with new eyes, "she looks as if she's been through a lot in her short life. It might be worth your while to understand her mind a little before you decide to kill her."

As Edward was about to run, I threw over my back, "I don't want any relations with a human. That's your territory."

"I guess thats a good thing, considering she's Jacob Black's imprint." he tossed back, causing me to hide back a snarl. After fighting me after I first saw her, Jacob and his mutt pack had come to our house to pick a fight. To point at the treaty with their muddy, disgusting paws.

Of course, I was bailed out by Carlisle.

Could I feel any more useless?

The crazy semi-vegetarian Cullen step-son that can't keep is fangs in his own mouth.

Edward read my thoughts, placing a calm hand on my shoulder.

"You are not that bad. You've just had a more difficult time getting used to our lifestyle."

And with that, my comrade left me alone.

Alice must have seen I might've killed the girl. I guess I'd decided not to kill her now.

Edward had a point of sorts. I watched her as she bent down to tie her sneaker.

She had that beauty that couldn't be recreated. Her hair was a deep red, almost maroon but falling short. It fell down her back like waves crashing the sea shore, and her bright blue eyes shone through her high cheek bones.

She was all bone, actually. Sharp angles with barely any curves. Muscles, though, she had. Not like a female weightlifter, but of a kick boxer. Slim, but fast.

Her skin was by no means as light as mine, but a light porcelain.

I thought of just leading her away from the road, into the forest where I could rid myself of her...

But I decided not to. Something about her, something made me want her to live.

I ran back into the forest, the hunger in the back of my throat still paining me.

My mind, however, was oddly clear.

.::. .::. .::.

I watched her through the undergrowth on the side of the road. She was beautiful. Breathtaking. Mine.

I don't know why I have this obsession with watching her when she isn't around me. It's been like this since I first caught her scent when I was running. Its like... cinnamon. Warm, comforting. The first scent of her was like getting a warm hug. Her personality, however, isn't mislead by her smell.

She's shy, quirky, and hilarious. Anytime we are around each other neither of us had to say much. We both knew the way we feel about each other, and talking is just senseless babble.

I watched as she bent down to tie her shoe. I had to say, I was lucky. She truly was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her running has made it so she had a slim figure, with tiny curves that made me drool. I am still surprised she even hangs around me. I must be so disgusting in comparison.

The wind picked up, causing me to get a face full of her scent.

Another smell lingered, though.

Vampire.

I started shaking, about to transform. I held back, though. I didn't want to cause a scene. Not now. Not with her there.

After only a moment, the scent was gone.

Good, coward.

I watched her again. She had stopped, taking a break. That smell, her looks, her voice, everything about her made me fall apart and give in. It was like love at first sight every time I saw her, only stronger. I couldn't stand to be away from her for more than a few hours, that's why I've resorted to plain old stalking. It was the only way I could keep the part of imprinting where I'll slowly die if my imprint leaves me. Of course I wanted her beside me always, that'd be amazing, but we're still in high school, teenagers, and getting this deep into a relationship with me might frighten her.

The last thing I'd ever want to do is make her run away.

I would do anything for this girl.

Suddenly, she turned her head, looking directly at my bush. I stopped breathing, watching her watching me. At first she frowned, then a slow smile spread on her lips, like she just heard the punch line to a secret joke in her head. She then started running again, only at her full speed. I let out a loud chuckle and started running after her, catching on.

As we raced back to her house, both of us in our human forms, my heart was soaring in happiness. I loved being near her, it gave me such an adrenaline rush.

She reached her house first, but I didn't care. I let her win.

"Ha!" she exclaimed, shoving me lightly in the shoulder. I smiled, and her grin grew wider. I took in her face, memorizing it. Keep it for a rainy day you could say.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" I asked, pushing back a strand of hair from her face. She blushed. The only reason why I said these random comments about her was so I could get that absolutely adorable reaction.

"No, but you have said 'I love you' about a billion times, so I just assumed you thought so..." she smiled, taking her arms and holding onto my torso.

My heart went a million miles a minute. The butterflies started again.

All of those usual signs that she was touching me went off.

I kissed her, my whole being loving her completely, like always and for forever more.

.::. .::. .::.

I watched as that mutt kissed Leann. I wanted to kill him then, but I held back barely.

I looked at her one more time, then ran back into the forest. I could smell a human hiking nearby, and I was hungry.

As I soared above the ground, I almost crashed into another vampire. He was young, blonde hair, light amber eyes. He stared at me, surprised. I knew I didn't look so good; frayed at tattered suit and blood red eyes, most likely glowing. In my newborn state my eyes haven't gone to the normal burgundy yet.

"What is your name, stranger?" he asked, making me bare my teeth.

"That is not your business, boy..." I snarled, going into a defensive position.

"Actually, my clan and I are the main roamers of these parts, so it is my business." he growled back, baring his teeth.

"I am here for a specific purpose. I will be gone within five months."

"What is it, sir?" he asked, making me let out a fierce snarl.

"I have said before, boy, it is none of business!" I exclaimed, then ran into the night, following the scent of that poor human that I'd attack tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

My hand was in his, mine significantly smaller, but somehow working. It didn't look awkward, and our contrasting skin tones played off of each other. It was beautiful in it's own weird way.

"Bella wanted to know if you we're willing to have dinner with Edward and her tomorrow night..." Jake brought up, his thumb rubbing against my knuckles. A lump formed in my throat.

Just what I needed. To meet the ex. For real this time.

"Really?" I cracked, my voice going an octave higher than it should. Jake gave me a crocked smile and sat closer to me on the floor in front of my bed.

"I don't love her anymore, L. If you could only see how I feel about you..." he sighed, his eyes smoldering.

"I know. It's just..." I stumbled, my tongue not forming coherent words in my mouth. I couldn't spit it out.

"What? You think she'll hate you? Bella is the second most understanding and kind person I've know..." he exclaimed, making me blush before he said it, "you, of course, are the first."

"No. It's just... she's..." I stammered, biting my bottom lip and my brow furrowing, "prettier."

Without warning, Jacob starting laughing out of control, his already tan face turning beet red and holding his stomach. I frowned, confused.

"That has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard, L. Have you looked in the mirror lately?!" he chuckled, lifting my chin up with his index finger, "deep blue eyes, red hair the color of fall leaves, and skin as glowing as the moon? Not exactly mundane, love."

"Who knew?" I smiled, hiding my pink cheeks, "Jacob Black, the poet."

"And I didn't even know it. Maybe." he smiled, lifting my head again and placing a clean kiss on my lips. I smiled, that electricity still flowing through me. Somehow I still felt the new love coursing through me, and it's been a month. I was starting my senior year in only a few days, and I'd already known this year would be amazing.

"OK. I'll go. When should I be ready?"

"Eight'o'clock. Don't worry, Jasper won't be there to bother you..." he added, making me feel a little more at ease than before.

That sinking feeling in my stomach still made me think somehow tomorrow night wouldn't go exactly as planned, though, and it haunted me for the rest of the night.

Oh, how right I was.

.::. .::. .::.

"Welcome!" Bella chimed, her voice cutting through the freezing night air. Her outfit, a silver silk shirt and black slacks, was like putting an angel in jeans. It didn't do her amazing figure justice. Her auburn locks were cascading in beautiful curls, all perfect ringlets and all unbelievably shiny. She wore no makeup, but her face was unbelievably beautiful.

I look at myself as we passed a mirror beside the door. I took off my old plaid jacket, and I looked at an oddly thin girl wearing a purple halter top over a pair of tight skinny jeans, and her disheveled hair trying to act straight. She wore carefully placed makeup, and overall, compared to the angel beside her, looked like a child.

Jake lead me to the coat rack, and set my jacket up for me. He kissed me lightly on my right cheek, and I couldn't help but flush.

"Have I said you look amazing already? Because I'd hate to say it more than fifty times..." he smirked, making me blush more.

"Yes, but I think I'm out shined tonight... and that's OK." I forced myself to smile, making Jacob frown. Before he could retort to me, Bella came bounding over, her smile hurting my eyes it was so white. I could faintly see her fangs, and I felt fear shoot through my stomach.

"Dinner's almost done, you guys. Edward will show you around!" she beamed, running past her husband as she ran into the kitchen. He smiled at us both, but more to me. I knew he heard thoughts, so I tried to shield my feeling of uneasiness from him.

He lead us from room to room, his form grazing over the floor as if he was floating. I was in awe of both their amazingly beautiful cottage and the equally amazing couple that lived within it, too.

"And this is our daughter Rennesme's room." he exclaimed, opening the door. Before I could look within a young girl of only four or five shot out and latched onto Edward's leg. He smiled as if she was his whole world, and picked up the young child. She sat on his arms, and her intelligent face surprised me tremendously. Her warm chocolate brown eyes stared in my cold blue ones, and I felt myself shiver. She frowned slightly, and I looked down.

"Who is she, dad?" she whispered, making me hold back an uncontrollable 'aw!' She was the cutest little girl I've ever seen, and I couldn't help but smile. She gave me a small smile back, but also set her hand on my forehead. Before I knew what was happening, a sudden rush of moments went through my head. I saw when Rennesme first met Jacob, how he would come over at least once a week and talk to Bella, and I even got a flash of how much Rennesme wanted to know me well, too.

As she pulled back her arm, Edward attempted, "I'm really sorry, Leann. I've tried to teach Nessie to not do that to strangers, but--"

"It's fine," I exclaimed, holding my head. I smiled weakly at them both, and Nessie let out a tiny and amazingly cute giggle.

"I see you met my life!" Bella exclaimed, coming from behind me and taking hold of Nessie. The young girl fit into Bella as if it was meant to be, and I smiled even more. "You guys hungry?" she exclaimed, starting to walk down the stairs with her daughter in arm. We all followed, then sat down to the beautiful dinner that she'd prepared.

"You have really outdone yourself, Belle!" Jacob scarfed his whole plate in about three milliseconds, and was already on his fourth plate. I'd barely touched my food. I looked down at the beautiful arrangement of the lasagna and veggies on the plate, and my stomach didn't even give as much as a grumble.

Jacob had been worrying a lot more lately about my health. I'd lost about seven pounds in the last couple of weeks. I'd also been going farther out on my runs. I'd go from one end of Forks to the end of La Push and back. My muscles were rock hard, and I had absolutely no fat. You'd think Jacob would love it, but he tells me it's not OK.

"This lasagna is quite delicious, Belle." Edward laughed, making me chuckle slightly.

"What happens when you do eat, though?" I asked, making everyone look at me, including Nessie. "I know you can't really digest actual food, so what happens?"

"We have to get it out of our system. Our bodies are frozen in the one place they were in when we were turned, so our digestive systems aren't like everyone else's." Edward replied, setting down his fork.

He heard me thinking that I wish they wouldn't force themselves to look normal in front of me.

I went back to eating my food, and Bella and Jacob got into a discussion about Rennesme.

"If you ever need, I'll look after her. If anything happens." he said, smiling at the child practically falling asleep at the table. She might be smart, but she was still only eight.

At least, that's what I thought at the time.

"We might need you to, actually," she exclaimed, getting up and running into the kitchen with her and Edward's plates. "We need to go visit the Voultari."

"What for?" Jake growled, making my hears perk up as I tried looking like I was eating.

"They're a long line of vampires that live in Italy. They've given us trouble before." Edward stated, looking at me with an odd look on his face, "We have a feeling a new vampire is plotting to kill someone in Forks."

"What? Who is he?!" Jake exclaimed, slamming down his utenciles on the table and trying to stay calm.

"Jasper was coming home from hunting a few weeks ago, and he crossed the path of a newborn who seemed way too in control to be any normal newborn."

Before I could say anything, someone practically threw the door open, coming into the dining room at the speed of light. Right next to me was Jasper, his face white and his eyes wild.

"Jasper, I thought I told you to go hunting tonight." Edward said, making me feel nervous. He was looking at me so intently, and I could feel myself slinking back instinctively. He suddenly was right in front of me, his lips almost touching mine.

"Hello, Lee." he whispered tenderly, making me blush.

Without warning, I saw a sudden rush of movement move in front of me, and I heard Jake transform outside the house.

"Oh god. He didn't come here to see her, did he?!" Bella said, making Edward shake his head yes, "Dammit. Lee, can you take Rennesme up to her room? You guys can play or something. We'll get Jacob."

I nodded, still shaken from what just happened. Even though my whole heart wanted to go outside, see how Jake was, a little part of me was slightly worrying about Jasper.

I felt like I was cheating, even if it was only that tiny part of me that wasn't completely obsessed over Jacob. I felt dirty.

"Leelee," Nessie exclaimed, tugging my jeans, "pick me up so we can be safe upstairs! I can hear Jake and Jasper right outside." I nodded in agreement, and carried her up to her room. As I set her down, she smiled at me and walked over to her window, which faced the backyard. I looked down, too, but felt myself being ripped by the seams.

I could see Jake's furry self growling and biting madly, attacking Jasper at every angle. Edward and Bella were trying to get Jake's attention. I guess he was in a rage and couldn't stop hurting Jasper.

I was happy my boyfriend was defending my honor and all that jazz, but I still couldn't help but worry about Jasper. He was obviously losing, and I could practically feel the horrible pain coming off of him with every gash Jake made in his cold flesh.

As if a gravitational pull came from Jacob, Edward pulled him back by the fur on his back, and he yelped painfully. His huge head blinked a few times, and I saw him look at Edward, Japer, and Bella realizing what he'd done.

I ran down the stairs, forgetting that Nessie was in the room with me, and burst through the back door. Jake was in his human form, beaten up pretty bad, a towel hanging low on his hips. He stared at me as if he did something wrong, and he hung his head low.

I looked at Jasper. He was pretty beat up, but it was as if nothing happened. He had a few thin gashes, but nothing too serious. I was in shock, but what shocked me even more was when he smiled at me. SMILED.

The guy that just had a fight with my boyfriend over me, smiled. At me.

What planet am I on?!

"Are you OK?" I attempted, scratching the back of my neck as Jasper chuckled.

"Amazing." he smiled again, and I couldn't help but blush a tiny bit. Suddenly, I felt Jake latch onto me, kissing me passionately and without any coherent thoughts. After he was done, and took a deep breath and held my head.

"I don't think I deserved that, but thanks?" I breathed, feeling as Jake carried me over his shoulder.

"We're leaving. Tell Nessie I said goodbye." he said, waving at the vampires over his shoulder. Before I knew it, though, I was suddenly taken off of Jake's shoulder and placed in front of Jasper.

"My name's Jasper." he stated, holding out his hand. I was about to take it, but I was picked up again.

"Goodbye!" he growled, running me in the direction of his car. Yet again, I was taken back by Jasper.

"Your boyfriend is quite infuriating and stupid." he stated, making me frown.

"Weren't you the one who tried biting me?" I stated, making Jasper's smile melt into pure sadness, "If that's true, then you're the stupid one. I won't trust someone who lusts after my blood. Goodbye." I walked to Jacob, and he whole-heartedly picked me up bridal-style, his towel barely hanging on.

As he laid me in the front seat, I closed my eyes as he stripped beside the car into an extra pair of clothes he kept in his rabbit for emergencies. Thank god, I don't think I'd be able to concentrate if he was stark naked.

As we drove down the highway at full speed, Jake turned his head to me.

"You know, Jasper really can't love you like I can. His heart isn't beating."

"Who said he loved me?!" I exclaimed, making Jake clench his hands on the steering wheel.

"His face when he was watching you. It's the same face I make." he growled, making me turn pink.

"I don't love him, not at all." I whispered, trying to touch Jake's shoulder. He flinched away, making me flinch. I suddenly was angry, and shouted, "Stop the car!"

He pulled over to the side of the road, looking at me curiously.

"Get out of the car, now!" I snapped, making him immediately unbuckle himself and get out. I followed suit, and right as I got over to him grabbed his face roughly and kissed him. He immediately gave in, getting on his knees so it was easier for me to reach his face. I couldn't believe all of the feelings that were raging through me, all because of this stupid boy. My stupid boy.

"Don't you ever think I don't love you more than anything." I growled, still angry as I kissed his face, "You must be crazy if you think I'm more interested in some vampire who tried to kill me. Absolutely psycho."

"OK." he said gruffly, holding onto my hips and practically melting in my hands.

"Are you listening to me, jerk?!" I bellowed, seeing his blissful smile go even wider.

"No. I'm a little preoccupied with keeping my hands to myself." he replied, making me blush a deep scarlet.

"Pervert." I whispered, feeling him touch the bare skin of my lower back.

"Only for you." he murmured, kissing the skin around my ear. I honestly could have just given in and made my mother blush just then, but I didn't. Somehow I gained enough strength to wait until he was done and kiss him softly on the lips only.

"I don't care what you say, Lee, I'm staying with you tonight..." he whispered on my skin, picking me up bridal-style and placing me in the back seat of his car.

"You aren't getting any, if that's what you were hoping for, mister..." I said weakly, suddenly realizing how absolutely beat I was. I could hear him smiling in his voice.

"I want to make sure Jasper isn't going to be coming around to talk to you." he said, making a little red flag go off in my head. I didn't acknowledge it, but I just nodded my head and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

.::. .::. .::.

"So she's..."

"Yes, she's the one." I said, still bowing my head to the amazingly powerful group of vampires in front of me. They were famous, I knew that much, but I never realized how large their coven was.

Aro touched my forehead, and I felt him prod through my human memories.

After a few moments, his slightly frightening laugher filled the air.

"You have found her." he laughed, making the other vampires suddenly smile at the newcomer.

"You have found the last living grand-daughter of Anilia." he exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "The last cure for vampirism."


	13. Chapter 13

I'll be honest. I wanted to puke.

Who knew your first day at a new high school could be so scary!?

I was completely and utterly alone at Fork's high school. My mom had suddenly turned from unbelievably excited to me having a guy around me to deathly afraid of us having sex. We'd been dating for a month or so, it wasn't like we were going to all of a sudden jump each other's bones randomly.

At least, to my knowledge.

However, where I was at that moment was as far as my mom could get me from him. I was sitting on a bench outside the lunch room, by myself, giving my PB&J a death glare.

Mike had invited me to sit with him and his friends, but Jessica almost popped a vein she was so angry. Needless to say he chose her over his own step-sister.

I knew no one, and no one introduced themselves. After Bella going to the 'dark side' after everyone got to know her, the students here were very resistant to inviting the new kid into their group. Much to my worry.

I took a ravage bite out of the sandwich, and took out my old battered version of Catcher In the Rye. It's gone through so many years of use that all of the top corners of the pages had that wonderful fuzzy and frayed feel, and the spine was about to fall off due to the glue disintegrating. I couldn't bring myself to buy a new version, though.

It was my dad's when he studied it in college.

As I got to a really good part, I felt that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Oh, lord.

He couldn't be here, could he?

No. He graduated.

Right?

"Hello, Lee." his silky voice whispered in my ear, making me scream at the top of my lungs. Some of the cheerleaders gave me odd looks, and a few nerdy girls laughed haughtily at my distressed figure. I got up at the speed of light, throwing my book in my bag and the sandwich in the trash beside the table. I knew it was no use, but why not try anyways? "You should get used to me, Leann. I'll be around you a lot more now..."

"Why?" I snarled, turning and almost running into him. My angry face flattered for a moment, but I recovered and tried to keep my fists at my sides, "So you can try and... and--"

"Say it. I dare you." he growled under his breath, making me almost want to run away. Almost.

"So you can try and suck me dry. Again." I whispered, making his eyes go black.

"Don't, L." he said, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. He opened them up again, and his eyes were a gorgeous honey almond. Before I knew what was happening, though, I suddenly felt calm, and as if I was getting a warm hug.

 "Stop! I don't want to like being around you." I cried, exacerbated beyond belief. I ran down the hallway, and he just caught my wrist and pulled me back. His cold hand sent a shiver down my spine, and his eyes sent an opposing rush of burning hot blood to my face.

"I don't know why..." he trailed off, looking at our hands jointed together and letting go. I didn't leave, though. "I don't know why I feel so... safe around you."

"Safe?"

"Like you aren't like everyone else." he said, making me raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not. I'm the girlfriend of a werewolf. Wouldn't call that normal." I laughed tensely, making him smile slowly.

"Yes. And somehow the infatuation of a vampire."

I grunted, and closed my eyes. "Stop. Now."

"Fine. But both of us know--"

"More like you."

"Yes, mostly I, know that there's something about you that seems to entrance others into your presence." he said slowly, and he took a step closer towards me. He let his index finger hover over my jaw line, like if he touched me I'd break. "It's quite infuriating, actually." 

"Good. Maybe you'll stop." I said bitterly, glaring at him. It was hard to go against his powers, but I somehow kept the look in my eyes constant. He finally stepped back, our bodies at a normal distance.

"May I accompany you to Trigonometry?" he asked, making me snort.

"If you promise me three things." I mused, starting off down the cool hallway towards the classroom.

"Shoot." he said, falling in step next to me.

"You don't eat me," I stated, making him shake his head yes, "you keep in mind I have a boyfriend," yet again, he shook his head, though it was slow.

"And you stop saying we have a connection. Because we don't." I said, making his eyes turn down. His small smile vanished, and he sneaked a look back up at my eyes.

"Alright. Friends?" he asked, making me smile.

"Fine. I need more of those." I said, making him laugh and continue walking me to class.

Since then he'd always be around, making sure I didn't fall flat on my face when the constant drizzle made the sidewalk extra slippery and giving me the answers to the Trig homework from the night before.

He never talked about our supposed 'relationship' unless asked by someone else, and he'd always say we're 'friends'.

Thank the lord. I didn't want the whole pack hunting him down. He actually was OK.

.::. .::. .::.

"I will kill him if you need me too, you know that, Lee?" Seth mused at a BBQ one weekend. It was the last few days of sometimes-sun, and we'd succumb into a permanent frost soon.

I laughed, and sucker-punched him on his biceps, "He really is fine! He's the only nice person at the school, honestly..."

"I hate the little prick." Jacob growled from beside me, making me frown. He'd had major issues with Jasper and I hanging out during school, even when I tried explaining it was nothing. "He still wants your blood, Lee! You can't be around him anymore!"

"Jake! Stop. I love you, remember?" I said, planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiled automatically, and wrapped his warm arms around me and placed me in his lap. I blushed, like always.

"No. It slipped my mind... remind me." he smiled into my shoulder, and I entangled my arms through spaces in between his so I could embrace him.

"I love you." I said into his ear, nuzzling him lightly. He looked up, and I kissed him tenderly. He smiled into our kisses, and it never ceased to make the butterflies in my stomach dive-bomb into my lungs.

"Get a room!" Paul shouted, throwing a small pebble at Jake. It hit him on the shoulder, and he just gave the younger boy a glare and went back to kissing me.

"They're imprinted. You'll never get to see them not latched to each other by the lips." Embry exclaimed, blowing out his marshmallow that caught fire.

"Exactly! The way it should be!" Jacob said triumphantly, picking me up to my fright and carrying me into Sam's house through the cold night air.

Only the two who lived there were occupying the kitchen, probably doing the same thing Jake and I were doing: making out.

I was tossed onto the couch as if I was a toy, and Jacob's body hovered extremely close to mine as we kissed.

As we took a break, he wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I don't think we should be this close for so long."

"Why?!" I whispered, suddenly worried I was doing something wrong.

"Because it's getting quite hard for me to contain myself around you." he smirked, starting to kiss me again.

I suddenly felt my body work on its own, entangling his legs around mine so most of his weight pushed down on me. His arms lifted my torso, and my hands automatically went through his hair.

I felt a groan run through his chest, and his body heat was hotter than I ever thought possible. He lifted up again, much to my dismay, and was smiling like a little boy at christmas.

"You are so horrible to me. Making me get like this." he grunted, resting his forehead on mine so our eyes were swimming in each others.

"I am horrible. Very, very bad..." I mused, bitting his bottom lip lightly.

"What happened to the little, demure girl I met at the beginning of the summer?" he asked, returning my love-bite with one on my earlobe.

"She got a boyfriend who had the instincts of a beast." I grinned, trying to hold back a very improper groan of my own.

"Thank god." he suddenly took off the old, tattered, and oil-stained t-shirt he had been wearing before for my eye's sake and showed off his unbelievably tanned chest. We went back to where we were, never getting bored.

Before we knew it, though, I realized we had a small audience. A group of recently-turned werewolves were outside the window to our right, looking in with extreme interest.

"Get lost!" Jacob howled, making the frightened teenage boys go scampering off into the forest.

I pressed against his chest, signaling him to get off. I stood up, readjusting my shirt and hair as he threw his shirt back on.

"Freaking newborns..." he growled under his breath, his smile turned into an angry and disappointed stare.

"They probably aren't getting much action other than the rogue game of spin the bottle during Pre-Algebra anyways. It's fine." I smiled, hugging his torso tightly, "Besides, it might teach them something."

He hummed softly, and kissed my lips lightly again.

I love loving him. What else is there to say?

.::. .::. .::.

"Hey, Carlisle," I entered my father's library, his head cocked over a large volume, "is there such a thing as an imprint for a vampire?"

"No, Jasper. No such thing. There is, however," he added, motioning me over to his desk, "such a thing as spirits being tied for some reason. Like you meet someone who gives you that feeling that you've known them since you were born."

"Oh. OK." I mused, stepping back in defeat.

"Leann is no such thing for you, son." Carlisle's commanding voice flew through the air, hitting me like a ton of bricks.

Shit. He knew.

"Besides," he added, closing the book and giving me a stare from over his bifocals, "Alice would have killed her by now if you were to leave her for Lee."

"I see..." I added, looking down at the mahogany flooring.

"Though, she has been complaining of uncontrollable urges of depression lately. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, right, son?"

I truly hadn't. It was the first I'd heard of it.

"Anyways, I was just reading about the history of vampires. I've been particularly interested in the history of Anilia."

"Who was she?" I questioned, sitting in a leather bound seat by his desk.

"She was an odd case in the 1830's. She was having five affairs, three of which vampires, by the way, and was committed for adultery. However, the oddest part of this case is how her greatest lover, Rostern, tried turning her and himself suddenly reverted back into a human."

If my heart was beating, I'm sure it'd skip a beat then.

"So there was a cure for being a vampire?!" I asked, feeling my eyes turn black at the thought.

"Yes, actually. However, it isn't known if her lover even stayed human for long, or what happened to even turn him. That's what I'm looking for."

"Good luck, father." I gave him a smile and sped out the door into my dark room.

I laid on the couch on the side of the room, and closed my eyes.

I knew sleep would never come, but I wished I could have those boyish dreams of Leann, like I wanted to.

.::. .::. .::.

_She was slaughtered, completely and utterly. Her red hair mixed with her crimson blood, sending thousands of vampires lunging towards her weak form, all wanting the same thing... her blood._

_Her screams of anguish filled the extremely cold night, and I could hear the wolves going crazy miles away. One howl stood out from all others, as though his head was being ripped off. Or his heart was dying that very moment._

I came out of the trance dizzily, and I fell over. Emmet helped me up, asking me constantly if I was OK.

"I'm fine. Really." I breathed, pushing back my short hair.

"Alice?! I felt so much fear..." Jasper flew down the stairs, touching my shoulder as I tried collecting my thoughts.

"We have to protect Leann. I saw her being attacked by thousands... thousands of us." I whispered, holding my arms to myself.

I didn't understand, I didn't know why.

All I knew was that Leann was in grave danger, and not even her werewolf boyfriend would be able to save her.


	14. Chapter 14

The hollow sound of the front door knocking rang through the silent house. I woke up with a start, feeling around my room for the door knob. I found it, then tumbled down the stairs to the front door. I opened it, and I couldn't help but gasp.

She was like a pixie, short and sweet. Her short hair flipped out on the ends, and she had the same honey colored eyes as Jasper. She didn't smile at me, and I could feel a cold demeanor rolling off of her body and seeping through my pores.

"Are your parents awake." she asked, making me shake my head slowly yes. "I'm Alice. Jasper's wife."

I wasn't expecting that. I blinked about a billion times, and opened my mouth and closed it like a goldfish.

Jasper was with someone?!

"Cool. Awesome." I said, still shocked.

"Yes. I love him dearly..." she trailed off, her face going soft for a moment, then going straight back to a cold glare towards me, "Get your things. You're staying at our house for the time being."

"Why?" I questioned, making her eyes go even colder than before.

"Trust me, I wouldn't want you around if it wasn't completely necessary."

My mouth dropped a little, and I forced myself to speak coherently.

"I... I don't know what I did to possibly make you hate me, Alice," I said, making her look down, "but if it has anything to do with Jasper--"

"Sure. Whatever." she mumbled softly, looking at her shoes, then looked up at me with a slightly softer gaze. "I apologize for my actions. Sometimes they're a little biased."

"Come in," I replied, going back inside and letting the vampire stand in the hall. I went up the stairs, throwing everything that seemed of particular importance or that would keep me entertained. Before I left my bedroom, though, I picked up a picture of Jacob and I by First Beach, a candid moment caught by Emily with a cheap throw-away camera she used one afternoon. He was hugging me, and we were talking, me looking up and him down. It wasn't forced, like our love.

It came like second nature.

I went down the stairs, already changed into a pair of my favorite jeans and an old Ramone's t-shirt. Jacob's leather jacket was over it, his scent still lingering. When I finally looked up on the last step, I saw the most frightening sight I'd ever seen.

Mike trying to flirt with Alice Cullen.

"So, what are you doing later?" he tried to sound husky and sexy, but it sounded more like he had a pretzel stuck in his throat. Alice smiled politely, but when she looked at me her eyes had a sense of panic in them.

"Leann! You're here! Ready to leave? Now?" she spoke hurriedly, make me chuckle slightly.

 "Yes, all set." I smiled, patting my old body bag that was slung against my shoulder and lying on my back.

"Where are you going at two in the morning, anyways?" Mike asked, making me close my eyes and think of something.

"Hiking. I'm staying at the Cullen's house for the weekend. Tell mom when she gets up. If she needs to, she can call my cell." I blurted, making Mike's smile melt.

Must mean it sounded realistic.

"Fine." he grunted, trudging up the stairs and going into his cave.

"You're creepy good at that." Alice mused, making me snort.

"You need to be when all of your friends are immortal."

I locked up the front door behind us and walked over to Alice's parked red convertible. I chucked my bag into the back, and sat in the cosy front seat. She sped off the road, making me grip my knees tightly.

The air in the sports car was cold and uninviting. Jasper always talked about Alice, how sweet and kind she is. She just seemed like she didn't like me at all.

Of course, I wouldn't blame her. I truly wish Jasper would stop caring about me so much. He was my only friend at that stupid school, and it was nice not being alone.

Of course, I had a hunch he wasn't even suppose to be in my grade, but somehow got held back. When you're a vampire and you have to go to school so many years of your life it might not even matter what it says on your record.

Whatever, all I knew was that Jasper did have feelings for me, and I didn't like it whatsoever.

Suddenly, Alice's eye went glassy, and the car suddenly swerved off the road. I grabbed the wheel, attempting to steer the car away from the impenetrable wall of trees coming closer as every millisecond passed.

"ALICE!" I screamed, trying to get her attention. Her foot was on the gas petal at full force, the tiny death trap going at least one-hundred and twenty miles per hour. I was crying by now, scared out of my mind.

"Ugh..." her voice said weakly, and I could feel her moving behind me.

"Alice!" I bellowed, making her suddenly slow the car down, and her arms take the wheel again. I sat back into my seat, shaking.

"I-I'm..." she trailed, looking over at me. I felt the streams of tears down my face still running, and I tried to hold myself so I'd stop shaking. "I had a vision."

"A what?!" I whispered, wiping my eyes.

"A vision. I can see the future." she said, touching my shoulder as an apology. "When someone makes a decision on what the future will be like, it changes the future. I just saw something change."

"What?" I dared, making her hold the steering wheel harder.

"I... I can't say." she muttered, making me cover my face.

"Alice, we almost died. You have to tell me why." I grunted, wiping my eyes roughly.

"You don't understand. I can't." she said strongly, making me sigh and lean back into the cool leather chair.

"Fine." I said, defeated. As she rode the car around eighty, I fell into a deep sleep, all of these emotions crashing together like our car almost did moments before.

.::. .::. .::.

I woke up on a foreign couch, covered by an antique quilt and lying my head on an unbelievably soft pillow. I rubbed my eyes, trying to register my surroundings.

Wherever it was, it was dark. Really dark. Like, you could cut through the dark with a knife... dark.

I squinted my eyes. I felt something move beside me, and I screamed.

"ALICE!" I bellowed, and suddenly a door opened from across the room. Alice was looking in, worried.

"What's wrong, Leann?" she asked, an unexpected kind tone in her voice now. I tried to ignore it so I could speak.

"Turn on the light, please." I said, and suddenly the whole room become flooded with light. I grunted, and rubbed my eyes again. When I opened them, I saw Jasper, in the corner of the room just staring at me.

"Oh." Alice said, making me look at her, probably panic stricken. I opened my mouth, but she stopped me. "I'll leave."

"No! Stay!" I exclaimed, and she just gave me a look. It was a mix of sadness, and some other emotion I couldn't detect.

"Bye, guys." she whispered, and as she closed the door slowly I couldn't help but notice the rest of the Cullens were outside, too.

I took a deep inhale, and looked at Jasper.

Now he was right in front of me.

"I hate it when you do that!" I gasped, holding my chest and letting out a small chuckle.

He didn't laugh.

"So!" I said, more to myself than Jasper. He was still staring at me. I wanted to break the ice. "How's it going?"

"Did Alice hurt you?" he asked, taking me by surprise. Do all vampires like to shock us humans randomly and at the worst times?

"What!? NO!" I exclaimed, making him grin, "Why would she?!"

"Because you're you."

"OK, now you're making no sense." I replied, making him laugh.

"Sorry. I don't try to speak to you cryptically. It just comes out that way."

"Yeah... yeah." I said, scratching my head and looking at him again. He was still standing, not breathing. It was weird, like some beautiful statue.

My chest started to feel as if someone was sitting on it. I gasped for air, but I couldn't find any.

"Lee? Lee!" Jasper bellowed, his arms wrapping around me. I heard other people rush in, but I couldn't see anymore.

"J... J..." I started, and as if he knew I meant him I felt his searing hot arms sweep me off my feet and into his chest. My heart stopped hurting, and air quickly filled my lungs.

"Hi." he said to me, and I looked into his beautiful face. His eyes, his nose, his mouth, everything made me feel calm.

"I missed you." I breathed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I felt it, too. It's been too long." he whispered, making me confused. At the same time, though, I got it.

"Where were you? Why..." I questioned, still looking into his eyes and forgetting where I was.

"Sam and Emily couldn't protect you as well as the Cullens. I asked Bella if they could take care of you for the time being." he replied, setting me down on the couch and sitting beside me.

I looked around, finally realizing who was around me. Bella and Edward were beside the door, Carlisle and Esme beside them, with Rosalie holding Renessme beside Emmet. Alice and Jasper, though, were beside the window, and I could see now that the sun had decided to come out now.

"What am I being protected from, though?" I asked, everyone looking at each other with worried glances.

"Vampires." Edward said, terror settling into my soul. "Lots of them."


	15. Chapter 15

An ancient book was thrown into my lap. I picked it up, and my biceps screamed at the weight. It was a dark burgundy leather of some kind, the perfect mix of worn and new. Old paper smell filtered through my mind, and I took a few deep breaths. On the front in elegant gold script it read _The Complete History of Vampirism._ I tried to stop myself from chuckling.

"Very informative name..." I mused, making him smile, but go back to his previous solitude.

"I would like you to read it for me, so you know exactly what they're after from you." Carlisle said solemnly, turning on his heel and gliding over to his desk. He leaned on it, and looked at me again.

I opened the front cover. The index had over one-hundred chapters, and my jaw dropped. Carlisle's musical laugh filled the room.

"You aren't going to read the whole book, but the twenty-first chapter, page one-hundred and thirty seven would suffice." he chuckled, and I smiled. I went to the page, and started to read.

_ Anilia Beauregard, the sole daughter of Athena, and half-breed, gave birth to ten children. She gave birth to them all two months before she became immortal, and took care of them until she was brutally attacked and murdered. All had exactly one fourth part of them vampire, but it did not affect their life whatsoever. All were female, and all had her red hair and pale skin. Due to the odd mix of living and dead within their blood, the human side of their existence overpowered the vampiristic side, causing their blood to become a cure for vampirism. No transformation would be undergone on the vampire's part, their heart would start beating again, and organ functions go back to normal. _

_ However, there was a catch to this. If more than one vampire drank from the daughter's blood in her lifetime, she would die automatically. Her entire body would start to dissolve, due to the blood turning sour, and within minutes she would become dust. Due to the cure, however, the women were attacked within days of being revealed as descendants of Anilia, being massacred and murdered in broad daylight._

_ Needless to say all of Anilia's ancestors were obliterated, and all but one's names have been revealed._

I set the book on my lap, and closed my eyes, realizing.

"I'm a descendant of Anilia, aren't I?" 

"From your father's side. His family hadn't had a female offspring in many decades, and the gene finally rested within you." Carlisle said, making my stomach churn.

"I'm going to die, then?" my voice quivered, and I couldn't help but feel the fear and dread crawl within me.

"I promise you, Lee," he said, his hand resting on my shoulder, "I will do everything in my power to find a cure for you. To make sure you won't get in harm's way." 

I smiled weakly, and tried to force myself from crying.

"Do you know how many vampires are coming, then?" I questioned, rubbing my eyes.

I would determined to not cry. Not now.

"The Voultari. They're the ruling coven of our kind. They are coming for reasons unknown, but most likely to take you and use you for their advantage."

"Advantage?" I asked, trying to stop my voice from going an octave higher than necessary.

"There is another non-member that is joining them. They'll arrive within the next week." Carlisle said, making that lead feeling go deeper.

"God." I said, holding my face in my hands and finally giving in and crying.

I felt Carlisle give me the warmest hug he could with his lack of body heat, and let me be in the gigantic room by myself.

After a few minutes, I wiped my face clean of tears, and I heard my toughts start passing by at the speed of light.

**I will never be brought down by people who only want to control me. **

**Never.**

"Except they're vampires who could break my neck without as much as a flick of the wrist..." I muttered.

I suddenly felt my mind wrapping around the idea of finding a solution, my whole conscious concentrated on one goal. I couldn't help but feel only slightly optimistic.

I wasn't going down without a fight, that was for sure.

I would be with Jacob forever. I will.

.::. .::. .::.

I was sitting next to Lee, her eyes already closed and in deep sleep. She was absolutely breathtaking when she was like this. An angel.

It made me want to track down that group of vampires after her and murder them there.

Anytime I even thought of those...

My body started to shake lightly, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Stop thinking about it." she murmured, half asleep. I smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead.

"It's a little hard not to." I whispered, running my hand through her silky hair.

"Just don't. I want to just enjoy this." she whispered back, making me feel that dumb stinging come back behind my eyes.

"I won't let them get you. Never." I said to myself, feeling a tear run down my cheek.

Thank god she's asleep. I didn't want her to see me like this.

"Jake. We're having a meeting." Alice's voice called in softly, and I nodded my head. I somehow got her sleeping form off of me, and snuck out of the room. I reached the dining room and sat at one of the chairs. The dark wood was like a mirror, reflecting all of these blood sucker's reflections. I could see Alice's obvious discomfort, Bella's distress, and Rosalie's bored face.

Yes, this would go very well.

Not.

"So, if a vampire drinks her blood, the vampire will become a human, and she won't turn?" Edward questioned, making Carlisle shake his head.

"We don't exactly know what would happen when the first vampire's venom would reach her blood. Obviously the other girls like her were murdered before there was time for any observation..."

"So why doesn't one of us just bite her and one of us bite us so we'll go back into a vampire?" Emmet questioned, making Esme frown.

"Would you like to go through the newborn vampire stages? Again?" she stated, making everyone at the table shutter slightly. I guess transforming wasn't all fun and games.

"Let's pick someone to turn human." Jasper suddenly said, making everyone turn.

"Jasper..." Bella said, who was hugging Alice. She looked as if she was going to start crying right there.

"You can't be saying--"

"I will be human. I've never been stable enough as a vampire anyways." he muttered.

"Yes," Rosalie snapped, making everyone turn in surprise, "and due to your unstable form you'd probably suck her dry before she could be rid of this curse."

"I don't want any plan considered with Lee's safety in danger. No one will bite her." I stated, making everyone look at me with frustration.

"Then how in the hell do you expect to get that... this thing out of her?" Jasper growled, his hands clenched into fists.

"There must be another way..." I said, looking down at my hands. The last thing I wanted to do right now is cause a fight and upset Lee.

Who knew how long she'd be around for?

"We have plenty of time, Jacob. Much more than we truly need." Edward comforted, making me turn up the side of my mouth a tiny bit as a thank you. He seemed like the only monster here who understood me.

"Then we're at an in pass." Carlisle muttered, standing up and leaving the room. Obviously we weren't going to solve any problems tonight.

As everyone stood up around me, Jasper's cold form stayed in front of me, giving me a cold glare.

"We both love her. That's painfully obvious." he stated, making me stand up abruptly.

"You mean Lee and I are in love, and you're the annoying mosquito who won't leave her alone." I growled, containing myself. He just rolled his eyes, and continued.

"I don't want her to die. Neither do you. We both know the only possible solution would be for me to bite her and make her blood lose it's ability." he stated, and I felt the hatred become fear.

"What if you turn her? What if she isn't... human?" my voice cracked, and I could see Jasper visibly harden.

"Then you can kill me." he said, and I was taken aback. "If I ruin her, murder me. I won't be able to live with myself."

And with that, he left the room, making me hold my head in my hands.

I couldn't help but disobey Leann.

I worried.


	16. Chapter 16

"Check mate." Jasper smiled at me, moving his elegantly long fingers around his white queen and throwing my ebony king out of the game. I groaned loudly, and held my head in my hands as he chuckled in amusement. I'd been beaten for the fifth time by now, but I wouldn't expect any less from him. He's been around for hundreds of years and probably have mastered every board game invented.

It'd been exactly a week since I'd been at the Cullens, and thankfully this whole week had been cancelled for unbelievably large amounts of snow being dumped on poor Forks. Thankfully, this also made my mother believe I was stuck on top of a mountain a few towns away with the Cullens. Thank god, I was so afraid I'd have to lie more.

The one bad thing about be around all of these people for such long periods of time was the fact that I had to choose between Jasper and Jacob about a million times a day.

It was starting to get to me.

I started gasping for air all of a sudden, however, panic running through me.

**Crap, not this again...**

Jasper, who was sitting across from me and moving his pieces around on the chess board growled slightly and disappeared from the room. Within a millisecond after his departure, Jacob was wrapping his arms around me and I could breath again.

"I hate that! I'm sorry!" I laughed, leaning my head on his chest as he sat beside me and held me.

"I love it. It's an excuse to drop whatever I'm doing and come to your rescue." he smirked, making me lightly shove his chest.

He'd explained to me the other day how me being his imprint made him physically unable to be away from me for more than a few hours at a time. At first I was extremely happy about this, until I starting acting like that, too.

I wouldn't be able to breath and have a panic attack when I hadn't seen him for a while. It was not only annoying, but really inconvenient when I am busy doing something and start rasping for breath.

About scared Esme to the living(HA!) the other day when she found me in the bathroom having a panic attack.

Jasper, who I'd forgotten about until then, was staring at us both, obvious pain in his eyes. My chest filled with pain for him, and I was torn.

"You want to continue our game, Jaz?" I asked, using the nickname that usually made him snap out of his funk. His amber eyes, however, just bore into mine, as if he was trying to say something without saying it.

"You best be leaving, Jasper." Jake spoke venomously from beside me, and I turned and gave him a death glare. He smiled as if he won the prize as Jasper fled the room.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes, Jacob..." I mumbled, and before I could continue he covered my mouth with his.

All of his kisses lately were full of passion and sometimes he'd even start crying when we were around each other. It was like he was mourning for me when I was still alive.

However, we knew for sure the Voultari were coming to either use me as a pawn in some payment to a vampire, or I was to be destroyed. Alice told Jasper they keep changing their minds, but it still wasn't completely clear what would happen to me.

At least, that's what they tell me.

Not only Jacob has been treating me like this. Edward, Bella, even Rosalie was being exceptionally nice to me. I'd been tolerating it, but it was honestly starting to annoy me.

It wasn't like I was dying now. I'd die, just I wouldn't know when.

I felt tears spill on my face, and I pulled back to see Jake crying. I held him, and he sobbed.

I know you'd think Jake wouldn't be one to cry openly, but lately he'd all but shared his feelings from me.

"Please, Jake, I'm no dead." I said into his hair, trying to comfort him.

"I know," he sniffed, trying to be all manly and wipe his eyes roughly. "Its just the thought of you dying..."

"Then don't think about it." I whispered, holding his face and attempting to kiss him. He pulled back and looked into my eyes with a pained stare.

You remember that pain he had in his eyes when he was still hung up over Bella?

It was back, and I'm pretty sure it was about me this time.

I felt a little part of me die then, and I fought back trying to console him.

Near impossible, really.

"How do you expect me to not think about how my soul mate might be dying in the next few days?! If you know, please, enlighten me!" he exclaimed, suddenly acting angry at me. I blinked a few times, and stood up to look down at him.

"I am not going to die. Not until it's my true time." I muttered, looking at him. He stood up suddenly, his eyes on fire.

"You are a HUMAN. They are VAMPIRES, Lee! Are you truly that dumb to think you can fight them off?!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, making me frown. I could feel the heat and rage flying off of his body, and I stared.

"Yes." I said, making him shake with anger.

"God, L! You are so hopeless! You are going to die, no matter what we do. WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" he roared, his eyes going bright green.

I immediately started crying. He was so scary like this. His face was red, his eyes filled with hate, and his fists white due to clenching them.

I looked down, wiping my tears.

"If I'm going to die, might as well be rid of me, huh?" I whispered, a sob cutting at the end as I ran out the door of Jasper's room, flying down the stairs and to the front door.

"Where you going, Lee?" Edward asked, and I could tell he knew all the thoughts running through me.

"Running." I bellowed, and everyone in the house met beside the door to stare at my distressed form.

Everyone except Jake.

"L--" Jasper started. I could feel his powers trying to take affect, but I refused to be calm.

Not now when all I wanted to do was run.

"Jasper! Leave me the hell alone, for once!" I yelled, opening the door and slamming it behind me.

I could feel the extreme cold come in contact with my obviously underdressed form. I was wearing a tattered thermal and a pair of ratty jeans, along with my sneakers. I started shivering immediately, but I shook it off and started sprinting to the forest.

In hindsight, I should have stuck to the road like I usually do. At the time, however, I was so annoyed with my whole situation that I didn't want to be found.

At least, at the time.

Inside the forest it was warmer, due to the cold not being able to get inside the thick canopy above me. It was a little troublesome running across such rough terrain, but I managed to only trip a couple of times. It was nice for the first hour or so, until I became aware how completely lost I was.

Yeah, not smart when I knew vampires were out to get me.

Before I knew what was happening, darkness fell through the forest, and I felt completely, utterly alone.

At first.

Then I heard it, something lightly moving leaves. I turned, my heart beat going up slightly.

No one.

I ran in the direction I came from. I then realized I was going in some other direction. I trailed back, but by that time I was completely lost.

Felt the movement, only this time it was right beside me.

I felt the horribly cold skin of a vampire brush against my arm, like the skin of a shark. I let out a shriek, and a voice cut through the silence.

"It's OK, Leann." a deep voice called from behind me. It was so familiar...

A hand clamped on my shoulder.

I turned wildly around, and all the air inside my lungs came out.

He. He wasn't dead.

My dad was standing in front of me, his blood red eyes glowing in the night.

"Daddy's here, L."


	17. Chapter 17

Black. The deepest, most terrifying black I've ever encountered clouded my vision, causing panic to rise like flood waters within me.

**What's going on?! Where am I?**

"Dad..." I said out loud, my voice reverberating against the walls of the room I was locked in. Memories flew through my mind at a million miles an hour.

**He's alive. Truly, honest to god alive.**

My heart swelled with extreme elation, my dream had come true.

Until the realization set in.

**... How could he lie to me?**

Millions upon millions of thoughts ran through my impaired mind, and I suddenly felt my subconscious perk up.

My feet were tied together, and I could feel my shoes were gone. Weird.

My arms were locked somehow to a seat of some kind, my exposed skin freezing against cold metal. I realized the black around my eyes was a blind fold, but no blindfold I'd ever seen before. It was silky, yet completely opaque, no light penetrating my vision.

Panic rose again, realizing someone could be in the room at that very moment.

"Hello?" I attempted, my voice quivering in my obvious fear.

I felt something brush against my cheek, cold as ice but smooth as granite. I leaned back forcefully, trying to get out of their reach. I felt the chair tip violently, but something pushed it back in place. Then, as if I weighed a feather, someone pulled my chair in a whole other direction.

Wholly shit.

"Hello, Leann Champaine." a voice said, extremely smooth and sensual. Obviously male, it was in a lower octave, and I could imagine his voice paired with the characteristic vampire that lured women into his castle and sucked them dry on a chaise lounge. "You smell exactly like Aro described..." I felt his hands suddenly grab my neck with both of his hands, and I felt a huge wave of terror run down the length of my body, "like the most indulgent dessert... caramel and vanilla wrapped through chocolate."

His lips grazed the skin just over my jugular vein, taking deep whiffs every so often.

Well, I knew he was a vampire now at least.

"For being a mutt, you're quite stunning..." his disgustingly silky voice cooed into my left ear, his voice wrapping around my brain like velvet. A massive shiver ran through me, making a rumbling laugh vibrate against me. He was practically laying on me, his cold self making my exposed skin crawl. "Might as well enjoy myself..." his voice breathed, his tongue grazing the sensitive skin underneath my ear. I kept shivering, unable to speak or try and move away.

I was absolutely frozen.

"I wonder what your eyes look like..." he murmured, his hands snaking behind my head and unwrapping the blind. As he took it off, the dim light made me need to focus my vision.

The first thing I saw was that we were in a dungeon-type hall, cold stone underneath my naked feet. The walls were bare, except for a few random tapestries here and there and torches hung on the walls. Luxurious chairs and couches, along with the chaise lounge from my imagination, all covered in crushed red velvet, called warmly to me. And, of course, I saw the man in front of me.

The first thing I noticed was his eyes. Absolutely deep red, as if he'd just eaten and were completely full. Thick black eyelashes framed his terrifying eyes, both nose and mouth perfectly positioned on his face to cause and absolutely terrify with his bewitching facade. His skin was milk white, and his obvious strength shown through his super tight black top and dark wash jeans. His hair was deep black, blue highlights shining off of them in the dim light. Over all, he was absolutely and horrifyingly appealing.

"Such a blue, almost the color of the very sea's essence..." he said to himself, moving so he was way too close to me again. His hands encircled my face, and I was forced to look at him. His smile was creepily smug, as if I were the cat who was toying with the mouse before he ripped the prey to shreds.

Which, in hind's sight, it is what he was doing.

His lips crashed down on mine, his kiss cold and demanding. He was sucking on my lip harshly, and I could feel his teeth graze against my susceptible bottom lip. Thankfully, before he could do more, a door somewhere behind me in the room burst open, and the man kissing me stepped back at the speed of light, now on the other side of the room sitting on the chaise.

"Leave." my dad's deep voice demanded, causing the other vampire to speed past. Then, I heard the door close, followed by fast footsteps. My father stood before me, his red eyes obvious and everything about him the exact same as I last saw him before he 'died'. "How are you feeling, L?"

"Like complete shit, to be perfectly frank..." I growled, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry that they tied you up like some common human, but it was the only way for them to keep you from finding a way out of here." he said, making me frown and look up.

"Why am I here?" I asked, keeping my voice monotone and my face emotionless.

I didn't want him to read me. Being my father, he could tell my emotions by just looking into my eyes, even easier on my face.

"We are here to help you, actually." he replied, taking one of the sofas and placing it in front of my tiny chair, setting himself down in the obviously warm and inviting velvet. "Because of your blood's capabilities, my friends are going to be rewarding Braeden for his valiant work in fighting the werewolves in the Amazon."

"So I'm a reward?!" I asked as calm as I could at the moment, which wasn't very calm at all in retrospect.

"Well, yes. Everyone wins, actually," he replied, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking at my intensely, "by me being bitten before the cancer took over, I am now able to be alive to see my daughter grow. By them getting your blood taken out of you, they are able to reward a man who deserves redemption his gift, and in the process put you out of harms way for the rest of your life!"

I took a deep breath, and spoke. "Has it occurred to you that they might be tricking you?"

"They would never..." my dad stated, standing up and looking at the wall behind him. Doubt flashed before his face, but then he just growled. "They took care of me."

"Yes, to get to me." I snapped, the fear in the pit of my stomach boiling into rage. "My friend Alice has the power to see into the future, and the whole time leading up to now your 'friends' have been debating wether to kill me or not."

"You're wrong, L." he stated, making me scream out loud. He looked at me like I grew a third head. "You never scream."

"No, not unless I have to get something through your thick, oblivious skull!" I yelled, unwelcome tears streaming down my cheeks faster than I thought possible.

He looked at me again, then just stood up and looked down on me coldly.

"They fed me when I was still a newborn, they even gave me a part in their powerful coven for the rest of eternity. You will respect them, even if it means you having to be taught a lesson by someone other than I." he murmured, making me start screaming.

"WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!" I bellowed, giving up all of my buriers. I was hoping he'd still be the same. He was horribly different now.

He then, as fast as a blink of an eye, and slapped me across the face. My chair and I flew across the room, my side crashing loudly and painfully into the stone wall. Both me and the chair fell to the ground, my face dripping with blood. He'd scratched me with his nails so hard at least ten layers of skin had come off, causing four long, extremely bloody gashes to come across my face. I then just lay there on the floor, weeping quietly.

"You'll be bitten tomorrow, and then you will come along with the Voultari and I and live happily. Even if you don't want to." my father spat at me, giving me an extra hard glare, then leaving me, lying on the impossibly cold tile, and crying so hard I passed out of exhaustion.

The only thing that got me through that horrible night, though, was the thought of Jacob. I replayed every moment we spent together in my mind the whole night, tears coming and never ending, even as I slept. His dark brown-jade eyes invaded my thoughts, and his voice was the soundtrack.

That one fight, that one slip up. The last time I saw him shown through my mind, like my own horror movie. I was being dumb and ignorant, and he was just worried. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up.

**I love you, Jacob. I'm sorry...**


	18. Chapter 18

"Any sign of her yet?"

"Jacob, this is the twenty sixth time you've asked me if I'd had a vision." Alice snapped, making my eyebrows hide in my bushy hair, "if you keep asking, I might just ignore it when it shows up."

And I always thought Alice was suppose to be the nice bloodsucker out of the bunch...

I snapped my mouth shut angrily, sitting back down on the couch which searching through the window into the dense forest surrounding the Cullen's house. You know for a fact I wouldn't hang around here with these goons unless it had something to do with Lee, and I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual. They just glare and ignore me as I sit here, waiting for her to come back.

I'd been a dumb ass. I knew it, Edward knew it, hell, even Nessie knew it! She kept walking over and making images of Leann run through my head, as if asking where her new friend had gone. I want to seriously bite myself whenever I think about how sad she looked when I yelled at her.

Like I'd broken her heart with my bare hands...

I shouldn't have gotten so mad at her. I was just getting so... emotional! I don't get emotional. Ever.

OK, that's a lie, but only because I completely suck at hiding it from her is all.

I wanted to apologize so badly I felt physically ill. My stomach wouldn't keep any of the food Esme offered me, and my usually tan skin now was looking beige. I'd been four hours since she ran away, and I'd still clung to the small hope that she'd materialize out of thin air.

God, what I'd do to hold her right now...

"I'm going outside." I exclaimed, rushing over to the door. I needed to run.

"I'm coming." his cold voice said from the top of the stairs. I turned my head slightly, seeing Jasper's tired-than-normal form standing right behind me.

"No, blood-sucker. I'm going on my own."

"Our deal still stands, correct?"

I nodded.

"Then let me come. If we work together we'll be able to track her. Then I'll... fix her."

"Fine." I said gruffly, running out the door and transforming in mid-air.

Odd feeling, transforming. Like you were stretching, and all the bones in your body readjusted. Not pain-free, but more comfortable than it sounds or looks. I landed on my paws, completely and utterly warm. I saw beside me Jasper who looked over like I was pond scum, then took a deep whiff.

"She's gone North. Still fresh." he muttered, speeding off. I followed, both of us keeping an extremely fast pace. The faster we ran, the faster we got to her.

I know it's sort of odd that I'm helping the guy that's trying to take my girl from me, but it seemed like Jasper was the only person in that house that actually gave two cents about Lee. And if anything, I needed a companion right now.

I could start to feel that sick urge to puke, the one that I only felt when I hadn't seen her. I knew she was feeling it, too. I won't let her panic. I just won't.

I'm coming, L. I'm coming...

.::. .::. .::.

When we reached the end of the scent, we were at the edge of the forest in Canada. Whoever took her took her far away. Too far away to want to keep her safe.

"There's two forks in her scent. Either keep going into the forest on the right, or we go out of the forest through a few towns, then trail back if there's nothing." Jasper stated, combing his messy dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. He looked sick, like he was suffering from the flu as we ran. If a vampire could look sick.

"Do you need to rest?" I asked after I transformed back into human form.

"I've been dead for more than one-hundred years. If I needed rest I would've been decapitated by now." he spat, making me growl.

"Hey, man, I'm just trying to help."

"Well, 'man'," he snarled at me, suddenly crouching defensively towards my weak, human form, "it'd help more if you'd stop worrying about me and spend some time worrying about Leann."

"Don't you fucking judge me, asshole!" I bellowed, getting in his face, my fists yearning horribly to collide with his jaw, "You have no idea how much I've been worrying about Leann."

"Oh, OK," he snorted, his amber eyes getting darker by the minute, "you've been on this Earth for how long? Sixteen measly years? I've been around at least twelve times as long as you have, and love has never come to me so..." he trailed off, his eyes turning into a bring honey almond, making me growl internally, "so easily."

"What about Alice?"

Faster than a blink of an eye, I was thrown against a tree, my throat about to break under Jasper's super-strong hand. He was looking at me as if I'd killed his mother. Underneath the killer look, however, was guilt. I could see it plain as day, complete and utter guilt. He couldn't help the way he felt about Lee as much as I can.

"I never said I stopped loving Alice. I will never stop loving Alice as long as I roam this miserable, filthy planet..." his eyes softened to extreme devotion, his mind obviously turning before my very eyes.

This seemed to ring a chord within me. It was like when Lee saw Bella and I.

I'd asked her if I could give her motorcycle to Lee. Bella was honestly just happy that'd I'd found someone who'd had so much love to return that I had to give.

I was, too.

When I saw L's face, when she assumed what'd happened when Bella hugged me...

I never told her, but when she was gone, I'd almost died. It was like I had cancer, slowly but surely withering away. When she was back in Forks, however, her very aura had been life flowing through me, just knowing she was in the state causing my health to grow at my extremely fast growth.

Love does cure all wounds, I guess.

He let me go, falling to the ground and clutching my throat. I couldn't be mad at him, though. I'd be the same way.

"I say we split up. Howl if you find her." Jasper spat, disapearing from my sight. He was going into the towns. I got up and bolted through the forest, searching for that cinnamon scent I know so well.

I was running for about three hours, when I heard it.

Talking.

Two people, one a human who smelled of gardenia, and the other a cracked up sugar smell. Vampire.

"Please, don't..." a girl's voice pleaded. It was hoarse and weak, but really familiar for some reason. It couldn't be Leann's, though. Lee's voice was clearer and at a whole different octave, not to mention I couldn't detect her scent.

"Don't worry, human. You aren't a meal." the vampire was a male, but I was more shocked he just said he wasn't going to kill the girl. Every vampire I'd ever seen other than the Cullen's were vicious and blood-thirsts, so I was wondering how he wasn't about to suck her dry. "Though, I do have to kill you."

She let out a horrible scream, and I couldn't help it. I had to save her.

I ran out of my hiding spot, being in the clearing. When I arrived, though, flood lights suddenly flooded my vision, making me not able to move. As if someone had but a blind fold over my eyes, I was completely blind, and I felt my muscles refuse to react to my brain screaming them to run. I roared loudly, to get Jasper.

Trap.

"Hmm, seems we've caught a stray..." the vampire's voice said close by, "we'll have to put you down, sadly. We can't have you saving the mutant, can we?"

And with that, I was knocked out.


	19. Chapter 19

_I was seven, my parents were still together, and we all were having a picnic in the park. It was near mid-day, the sun shining down and causing a gold dust to float through the air lazily. It was as if tiny fairies were spreading a magical dust around everything, making this memory seem like a dream. We were in the middle of a gigantic field, dandelions surrounding my small self. I had light red ringlets, and my eyes were a weird deep blue. I was chasing a tiny monarch around, giggling to myself before I was snatched up. I squealed, fussing in my father's long, strong arms. He put me in his arms, supporting my upper back and back of my knees with his inner elbows. We both settled to the ground, me sitting in his lap and looking up to him with young adoration._

_He started singing to me softly, the words to an old Beatles' song. "I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe, and how." he sang to me, and his tan face smiled down to me. I was his world, as he was mine. Undying love passed between us like no other bond. We were best friends, father and daughter, all at the same time. _

"_I love you, daddy." I said, hugging him tenderly, my arms barely getting around his sides. He encircled me in a bear hug, his warmth and the sun causing--_

I felt something hit me in the chest, my lungs emptying themselves of all air.

Dream over.

I looked up from the floor where I lay, and saw Braeden, looking down at me with a new found coldness.

"You are needed for something." he stated simply, grabbing the chair and lifting it from the floor. It was an odd feeling, like was under g-forces for only a moment. Then I was upright, blood rushing down to the rest of my body that had been lacking only a few moments before. He then untied me, but kept and unbelievably strong hold on my arm so I didn't leave. He then lead me to the door, which, to my surprise, was the outside.

He walked me slowly to the middle of the clearing, where it was night and I could barely see.

Before I knew what was happening, my neck was underneath his horribly strong grasp, and I felt bones crack, along with my throat constricting possibly permanently. I attempted to scream, but all that came out was a gargling groan.

"Do you want to know our plan for you, mutant?" Braeden whispered into my ear, soft enough where no one in the world could hear him but me, "We're going to kill your boyfriend right in front of your eyes, close enough where you'll see the light leave his eyes as I slit his throat. Then, we're murdering your naive father, your weak mother, step-father, your brother Mike--"

It was as if every word he said stabbed me in the heart, making tears of horror slide down my face. "Please, no..." I croaked out, watching his demented smile become wider as he witnessed my suffering.

"Don't worry, human. You aren't a meal." He smirked at me as he grabbed my neck again, causing me incapable of speaking. What was he talking about? "Though, I do have to kill you."

Like he did before, grabbing my injured throat, and let his horrifying words crawl into my mind like a disease. "He'll regret ever meeting you. Ever loving you. Ever caring about a worthless waste of space who was solely created for trouble. He'll hate you. Until the moment your pitiful life ends, he'll despise you."

Demons. Millions of them released from those all too familiar recesses of my heart, causing utter chaos in me. A flood of tears ran down my face. I shook of a dangerous mix of fear and fury, my mind not knowing which to side with. I then let out the most tortured, horrified, and angered scream to ever be heard on the planet. It was loud and shrill, causing birds to fly out of their beds and run away in surprise.

Braeden then smirked, as if I'd done him a favor. Before I knew what was happening, though, I felt the forest to my right explode with sudden energy, and light blind both of us. I fell over in surprise, falling on my butt and causing a shot of pain from my neck to disperse through my body like lightning. I groaned in pain, but still squinted my eyes in the now bright light to see Braeden standing right in front of a very confused-looking russet werewolf.

**JACOB.**

Before I could call to him, though, he fell, as if he was shot in the chest. I screamed again, my emotions running wild through my soul. Suddenly, I felt someone hold me to their chest, his blonde hair falling into my vision of Jacob.

"You're alive, thank god..." his voice was so relieved, and my mind didn't understand. The most important person here was on the floor, possibly dead, and Jasper was worrying about me?!

"Jacob..." I whimpered, tears running down my cheeks.

"What, Lee?"

"Jacob... JACOB!" I screamed, tasting the blood rising in my throat come into my mouth. "JACOB!"

"L--"

"JACOB!" I kept wailing his name, unable to be pacified by Jasper. I saw his face briefly, his eyes cold and black. My focus, however, was on Jacob, who wasn't stirring on the floor. "NO! JACOB, JACOB!"

As I saw Braeden turn his head to look at us, I was put onto the back of Jasper, who ran away at the speed of light. I was still screaming his name, completely delirious.

He had to be alive. He _had_ to.

Jasper stopped, setting me down softly on a pillow of wild grass in a clearing. I was now completely broken, gasping in long breaths that felt like poison. I was slowly and painfully dying, I could feel it. I felt the shards from my neck stabbing my lungs, and I know I'd never be the same. I didn't care. I needed Jacob.

"I'll get you help soon, Lee. I just need to get out of Canada, then we'll be safer..." Jasper said to me quietly, kneeling down so he could look in my pained eyes. I couldn't speak not because I was mad, but because my throat was having a hard time handling the blood. I coughed, a lot of blood spilling onto the green grass. As if by magic, there were the Voultari. "Shit." Jasper picked me up in his arms, and I coughed again. He became stiff, and I remembered.

He'd almost killed me the first time he smelled my blood.

"Give her to us." Aro's commanding voice called, making Jasper's chest vibrate from a deep growl from deep in his chest, "We aren't going to kill her. Unlike you."

"I am stronger than you think. A lot stronger." he retorted, his voice powerful and commanding. I could also detect a hidden double meaning, but at this point I was in too much pain, physical and mental, to realize.

"On the contrary," he said, his smile making me cringe, "you are the weakest vampire of your whole clan. Murdering three people when you're a so called 'vegetarian', tsk tsk. Not to mention you haven't eaten in days... you must be hungry."

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN HURT HER!" he snarled, catching everyone off guard. Jasper never lost his temper.

Ever.

"That can be arranged!" It was like two cars crashing, a thin woman crashing into Jasper. She landed behind me, her beauty creepily striking. Long raven hair down her back, piercing blue eyes, and skin as pale as milk. She grinned evilly at me, her fangs causing red flags to go off in my brain.

"I won't kill you. At least, not yet..." she licked her lips, making me shiver in fear. I coughed again, tipping my head to the side and more blood spilling out of my mouth. She took in an extremely deep breath, her eyes dark as onyx when she stared at me.

Before I knew what was happening, too many vampires to count surrounded me, making me scream bloody murder. I didn't care about my impending doom, or the fact that Jasper was being mauled beside me.

All that I cared about was that I didn't get to see Jacob one last time. Get to apologize.

That was my last thought as I felt my neck crushed beneath the weight of a pair of teeth, and succumbed into the all too familiar black.


	20. Chapter 20

Well, I guess this must be heaven. Everything was in painfully perfect detail. I could see every thread in the thick sheet covering me, every paint stroke used in painting the room, count the individual hairs on the back of my hand.

I guess heaven also made you pale. I was milky white, like all of the vampires I'd encountered. Only I'm dead.

Oh, the joys of the afterlife.

I blinked a few times. I was in a stark white room, with dark redwood floors. There was a window to my right, the whole wall a gigantic window. It was irritatingly bright, and I could see a forest outside.

Ironic, Forks looked like heaven.

Always thought it'd been my own personal hell.

I looked down at myself.

Sweet. Heaven gave myself a perfect body!

I touched my oddly rock hard stomach, and saw my breasts were a little more... pronounced.

I whistled, and jumped. I wasn't expecting to be able to make sounds.

Just as I was about to explore the room, the door to my opened, revealing Bella.

Oh no! Is she dead, too!?

"BELLA!" I screamed, running over to her. Huh, I got here quick. Ignoring my speed, I hugged her fiercely, and I heard a soft choking sound. I held Bella's shoulders in front of me, and saw her face relax a bit.

"Jez, Lee, becoming a vampire truly suits you..." she laughed tensely, "Your eyes stayed their original color, too!". I shook my head, laughing softly.

"I'm dead, Bella. You are, too!" I chuckled, Bella looking at me worriedly, "besides, I was bitten. I couldn't have survived!" 

"Maria bit you, Edward and I were able to get the others off of you before they had time to react." she replied simply, making me frown. "We also killed Maria, which made them scurry. Thought their job was done."

I could barely hear her, though.

I'm a vampire.

Jacob is a werewolf.

He can't stand the smell of vampires.

He hates vampires.

The only vampire he doesn't hate is Bella, and he only tolerates her because I was here.

"Oh my god." I whispered, wanting to cry. I couldn't. The annoying poking behind my eyeballs was their, definitely, but the actual tears spilling out part was not coming. I physically couldn't cry. "Damnit..." I whispered, covering my face with my hands, willing my frozen body to weep.

Bella led me over to the bed, and sat us both down, where she enveloped me in a tight embrace. "He won't care what you've become. He loves you for you, not what you look like or your scent. He loves _you_." she whispered into my hair, stroking the other side of my head as I tried to will my eyes to let out my sorrow.

"He won't. He'll hate me." I cried, my voice sounding as if I was on the brink of tears. Oh, how I wish.

"I refuse to believe Jacob, the most loving and understanding guy I know, would ever leave you. He's imprinted on you."

"That doesn't matter!" I yelled, getting up and glaring at poor Bella, "He can't stand vampires. He wants human Leann, not this..." I trailed off, looking down at my immaculate frame, "this thing."

As Bella opened her mouth to speak, I heard someone outside the door.

"Let me in, Edward, I need to see her--"

Jacob.

My heart all of a sudden contracted with all it's might, making me wince and fall to the ground. Bella was with me in an instant, taking my curtain of hair out of my face to see what was wrong.

"EDWARD! GET CARLISLE!" Bella screamed. A moment later, Jacob burst through the door, eyes wild and chest heaving. He looked around, then to the floor where I lay.

My heart stopped hurting.

I got up, Bella looking at me confused. Just then, Carlisle and Edward ran inside, looking at me with disbelief.

"I'm OK, Bella, but thank you." I smiled weakly, glancing over at Jacob. If I were still human, I'd probably die right there with the look he was giving me.

Complete and utter disgust.

Bella stared at him pointedly, but none the less got the other two out of the room, so just Jacob and I stood there, looking at each other.

He hadn't slept in days, that was for sure. He had huge purple bags hanging low underneath his eyes, where there were red roadmaps tracing outside his dull dark green eyes. His skin was pale, even for a Queilute. However, my new form gave me a full on wave of the most wonderful scent I've ever encountered.

It was like liquid nature to be honest. I could smell sunshine, dew drops, the massive green trees. I could smell leather, tobacco, and just the pure scent of his skin.

It was intoxicating.

This, however, didn't take away the feeling of dread rolling over me.

"Why haven't you slept?" I asked weakly, looking into his eyes for a sign. Blank.

"I was worried. Thought you were dead." he replied shortly. No emotion. All business.

"To be honest, I can't remember feeling any pain, actually." I smiled weakly, and he just winced and looked away. I swallowed the cotton feeling in my mouth down, and took a few steps closer to him. "What's wrong?"

He scoffed, making me blink. "What kind of stupid question is that?! You're a... a monster."

I sucked in breath, even though I didn't need to. His eyes were absolutely cold, like ice. Colder than my dead skin. Colder than my non beating heart in my chest.

Colder than the new found demon being born within that very heart as I watched him despise me.

"I never asked for this, Jacob--"

"Don't say my name." he snapped, taking me aback.

"Why are you acting like this?! I love you!" I cried, the pricking behind my eyes coming back. Too bad.

"I don't love you. I love Leann, the girl I imprinted on. The girl who doesn't smell like a sickening candy bar." he snarled, looking down at me. I felt my heart start to ping dangerously.

"No, Jake, you love me! I don't smell that horrible, do I?!" I laughed weakly, trying to touch him with my hand. He flinched.

"You aren't Leann. I am in love with a girl with a heartbeat." his eyes were dark, and I could see myself slowly die in them. Die again. My soul die.

"You... you can't mean this. You can't!" I whispered, looking down.

"You aren't Leann." he said, is voice cracking. My head shot up. He was crying. "You aren't her. She smells like happiness and radiates love. All you radiate is that horrid scent of yours."

My heart was in extreme pain now, making me wince and hold my chest.

"You know what happened. You know I didn't decide to do this!" I exclaimed, looking at him through the pain.

"It doesn't matter." his eyes flattered, the crack in his facade. I could see the pain in him.

"Yes, it does!" I bellowed, making him look at me in surprise, "I love you more than anyone has ever loved another freaking person. We can be together. All you have to do is accept me!"

"How can I accept the one creature I was born to hate, L? How do you expect me to live the rest of my life sleeping beside something... someone I hate?!" he yelled, making me step back even more. My heart was being stabbed repeatedly by this demon, the seed Braeden had put within me.

_Like he did before, grabbing my injured throat, and let his horrifying words crawl into my mind like a disease. "He'll regret ever meeting you. Ever loving you. Ever caring about a worthless waste of space who was solely created for trouble. He'll hate you. Until the moment your pitiful life ends, he'll despise you."_

"I love you."

"I don't love you."

"You love me, Jacob! You don't like what I am!" I screamed, my fists clenched.

"There's no difference. What you are is who you are. No matter what." he turned around, walking towards the door. I fell to the floor in a heap, my heart shredding my insides.

"Jacob... please, don't." I whimpered, my voice weak and my eyes going blurry. I was passing out.

He just turned he head, staring at the ground to his right. I could have sworn I saw a tear, but he just opened the door and swiftly walked out of the room.

Out of my life.


	21. Chapter 21

Thud thud, thud thud.

Breath in.

Ironic, running was the only constant my whole stay in this freaking town.

Thud thud, thud thud.

Breath out.

Like I needed the air, but it's a habit none the less.

It was misting rain, the moon full above my exceptionally long hair. The asphalt was slick, but my vampire reflexes compensated for my past clumsiness. A tall light pole passed by, casting an orange glow to filter through the mist above my head as I ran at human speed.

Funny, tonight's like the night I first saw Jacob.

Just thinking of his name made my non-beating heart squirm in my chest.

I might be dead, but his rejection hurt more than any venom could.

It'd been exactly a year. I lived in Forks, and him La Push. We kept our distance, despite my attempts of 'accidently' seeing him at First Beach or at the Cullen's for the first month of our break-up.

Speaking of the Cullen's, I stayed with them for about a month, then went on my own for a while. To see the places I'd always wanted to see, on my own. To grow, both intellectually and emotionally. I'd visited Paris, sat on top of Mt. Everest, had chinese food in China, and had countless meaningless affairs with both vampires and men alike. All in hopes to get over Jacob.

Didn't work. At all.

In fact, that infuriating pain in my chest hasn't gone away since he'd left.

His eyes still haunted me, and I could smell him from oceans away.

I wanted to die. Again.

I couldn't help what I'd become, not at all. Fate thrust her vindictive fury on me, no rhyme or reason, and he'd been unlucky enough to fall in love with her victim.

I told my mother I was a vampire the day I came home. She still loves me, somehow. Knowing I'm going to stay seventeen forever while she shrivels away and dies. She's so supportive it's ridiculous. She somehow keeps Mike and John in the dark, and she even saw me off with the Cullen's before I left for my travels. I am blessed to have her as my mother. Completely and indefinitely.

Bella, she was my absolute rock and best friend. She'd been there every night I screamed so loud I made the mountain lions roar in fright, every night I ripped innocent animals to shreds in fury and pain. She laid beside me while I attempted to weep over him, when she found me passed out in a tree outside of his home from the pain my heart caused. I could watch him without him knowing. I became good at that. Too good.

I watched him get over me.

He laughed, he enjoyed life, he had dates with girls from school. He had a stint with a certain red head who looked exactly like me. Yeah, that hurt to see him kiss her passionately on the same couch where we'd spent hours doing the exact same thing. It hurt. Horribly. More than you'd ever felt in your life.

I could never blame him for leaving, though. He was right. Werewolves and vampires won't mix. Can't mix. Will never mix.

The useless organ within my chest gave an inhuman squeeze, and I stopped running, clutching my pale chest with a disgustingly elegant hand. I groaned quietly, trying to suffer silently.

Edward gets telepathy, Alice earns foreshadowing, and I get annoying gut feelings within my heart.

When someone has a gut feeling, they know they should follow it? Same with my heart, only when it wants me to pick the right decision it puts itself in as much pain as possible.

Anytime I think of seeing him, touching him, kissing him, it contorts itself into a horribly uncomfortable cramp, and I have to stop what I'm doing and wait for it to pass.

"You aren't even alive, how can you know what's best?" I growled, setting myself on my knees, my hands on the asphalt. I wanted to cry in the worst way, but I couldn't. Fucking vampire trait.

I screamed. It let the demons run through my vocal chords, expressing their full fury to the freezing air outside of me. I shook, my body refusing to be pain-free. My heart ran through my chest, as if it was breaking my ribs and lungs with a bat. I stopped screaming abruptly, and set my forehead on the rough ground.

"He's moved on. You should, too." I said to myself. It was my own personal torture. 'He's moved on.'

Every time I said it my heart gave an extra hard squeeze.

I just grimaced it off and started running at human speed to the Cullen's.

My mom understood when I was hungry I'd stay with Edward and Bella, and she made up excuses to the school. I think my excuse today was staff infection.

If I wasn't in complete torture I'd laugh.

I finally arrived at the exquisite cottage, and helped myself inside. Everyone was awake, other than Renessme, all of them sitting silently in their tiny living room. Jasper smiled at me weakly, his arm around Alice. If anything good came out of this whole turning thing, it's that Jasper finally decided he was in love with Alice only, much to my relief. Alice deserves someone as understanding as Jasper.

I returned the smile with a wince. It's all I could do these days.

"Leann, you should really follow your heart you know." Carlisle stated, his eyes flashing pitty, "it is your power, after all. Not following your heart is a crime in itself."

"He's moved on." I said silently, my voice only just above a whisper. It'd been like this since the day he left. My voice only got to any normal decibel when I was screaming, and that was way above any normal human scream.

Esme suddenly stood up, growling like an animal. My eyes opened wide, and Bella smacked herself in the face.

"I'm all too tired of seeing a beautiful and happy girl like yourself turning into a self-tortured psychotic before my very eyes!" she exclaimed, rubbing her temples as if my pain was literally giving her a head ache.

"He loves you still. You're blind if you don't see it." Edward added, holding Bella's hand tightly as she fought back obvious word vomit.

"Then why'd he leave? Tell me he didn't love me? Date other women?" I said at normal volume. Everyone around me was surprised, but Emmett continued.

"Love makes people stupid. Extremely." he looked at Rosalie, and she just scoffed and looked in the whole other direction.

"He was confused. Trust me, he's feeling a million times as worse as you at this very moment." Jasper said, looking at me kindly.

"Lie." I said softly, looking at my bare feet instead.

"ENOUGH!" Bella was standing up, obviously fuming. My eyes widened, and everyone in the room backed up slightly. Even Edward, who scooted closer to Emmett on the couch.

"You both are two stubborn pigs who love each other. Neither of you truly appreciate what was right in front of you, so now you wallow in self-pity. If you truly cared for him, loved him, you'd be waiting for him in his room right now, talking to him!" she exclaimed, her brown eyes sparkling. She obviously has been thinking about this.

"But what if he..." I whispered, looking up, "rejects me again?"

"Then you are better off without the prick!" she bellowed, taking me aback.

Maybe... she was... right? 

My heart suddenly fluttered. That was new. I looked down at my chest, surprised. I touched the cold skin right above my heart, and I could swear I felt head radiate that one patch of skin. I looked at Bella, who now was staring at me softly. I ran over, hugging her, then running out of the door.

Running to him.


	22. Chapter 22

Run. Run. Run.

Leann.

Run faster. Run faster. Run faster.

Leann.

Sprint. Sprint. Sprint.

God, why the hell was she still on my mind?!

I stopped. My heart pounded inside my chest, going at least eighty miles an hour. I looked down, breathing heavily. That nagging voice in the back of my head taunted me, making me shake my head in frustration.

_Hmm, I wonder *cough*IDIOT*cough*. Maybe because we imprinted on her?!_

On Leann, the human.

_On Leann, the most amazing, beautiful, and awkwardly cute girl we've ever met. Who cares what she is?_

Sam.

_He's been on the verge of killing because we haven't spoken to her._

Emily.

_Emily, of all people, can look past outsides and see the true soul of someone. She's been colder than Sam on the issue._

The pack.

_They'd rather see you in love than depressed and on the verge of suicide every other week._

Dad.

_Both you and I know that that's a non-factor. He just wants us to be happy again._

How can I be happy with someone who smells horrid?!

_Shut up, you love it. It makes her smell even more like our personal desert to be enjoyed than she did before!_

We are mortal enemy's. Her species and mine don't mate.

_Who should be the ones to change that?_

I sighed in exacerbation, giving up, like always. I knew he was right, but it was too late now. She'd given up.

_BULL SHI-_

I shut up my internal voice once again, running and trying my best to get her image and voice out of my head.

I was hopeless.

Especially when I caught her scent.

I didn't know it, but my body had lead me to her. She was running at human speed on the street, like she used to. Memories of watching her like the creep I was ran through my head, and I tried pressing them out of my mind. I hid, watching her.

Her hair had grown since the last time I saw her (One month, three days, and seven hours. I counted) The moon light casting the highlights on her hair to shine with pearl-like iridescence. Her skin was pale, yes, but deliciously so. Like fresh cream, perfect and soft looking. Like if I touched her arm, her face...

I shook my head. I can't think like this.

_Yes, yes you can. And you should! Maybe lust will go through your thick skull instead of common sense. _

Her body, although glistening with sweat, was absolutely... well, sexy. She had gotten more curvy, more healthy looking. Her muscles were obviously there, but hidden delightfully underneath the silky covering of her skin. The pit of my stomach was yearning me to just run to her and kiss her until she couldn't breath. To take her back to my house, to my room-

I shook my head again roughly. Can't think of her like that. She isn't mine.

_Yes she is! You dumb-ass!_

I just stood up, my temple pulsing in annoyance from my internal voice. I ran to La Push before I would give up and crawl to her.

I couldn't at this point. She was done with me.

As much as I wished she wasn't, she was.

I took one last long glance back at her image. Taking a mental picture.

Just as beautiful as she always was, like the many times I've seen her for the past year from hell.

Yeah, I followed her. A lot.

I've become good at it. Too good.

I watched her get over me.

In Paris, she slept with a vampire named Demitri for a few weeks. I watched them make love in his apartment beside the eiffel tower, the moon shining above me in my suffering. I was disgustingly pathetic. I'd rather watch her lust after another man that not see her at all.

I'd rather take the later, however, if I had the choice between that and seeing her weep.

She cried, every single time she was left alone for a moment at night. She'd go outside, and look up at the Paris moon as if it was singing her a depressing lullaby. Then she'd sob, uncontrollably and without the restraint I'd gotten used to her using. It took all of me to not run to her, to comfort her, but I knew it'd do no good.

I did this to her. I caused her that pain.

Ironically, when Jasper said for me to kill him, I never thought in a million years I'd want to switch places.

I attempted suicide. Twice.

Fucking Jasper caught me both times. Now he was barely gone from my side.

I guess you could say he was my friend. For a bloodsucker, he wasn't so bad. He tried to keep my sanity in tact when her birthday passed and I couldn't be with her. He made sure I was outside most of the time, away from the Cullen's where she was. I took frequent trips with him to Alaska, both of us running to find the bastards who took her.

We hadn't killed them all. Aro and his colleges escaped, but their henchmen were left to our fury's desire. I murdered the woman who bit her, and enjoyed every moment of her torture. I ripped her limb from limb, making sure she suffered. When I was done, looking into the fire of her dismembered body, everyone knew, as much as me, that I was changed.

However, one fucker escaped from my fury. Braeden. The one who hurt her. The one who captured her.

I'd looked everywhere for him, but to no avail. Jasper also said another one was missing, something relating to Lee. I just stopped listening to his news on her life.

It was too depressing to think I wasn't in it.

I'd tried getting my raw affection used somewhere other than in stalking, so I tried dating for a while. All the girls I met, especially Natalie(a red-head who looked sickeningly familiar), were no comparison to the girl who flooded through my mind at all hours of the day. I just gave up a month or so ago, refusing to be around any girl at this point. I couldn't handle it.

I finally reached my home. The lights were dimly lit in the living room, but Billy's room's light was out cold. I sighed in relief, knowing I wouldn't get his cold stare tonight.

I transformed in the safety of the forest, changing back into my ripped and tattered jeans and muscle tee. I could still pick up the scent of her on my clothes, and I breathed in deeply. I warmed up from ecstasy, and I was completely disgusted with myself. I smacked myself in the head, and again shook my head to keep out the infuriating thoughts of my inner voice down.

If I didn't be careful, soon I'd get brain damage from all that shaking.

I walked through the back door as quiet as a six-foot nine werewolf slash human could, which wasn't quiet much at all. I passed by the living room, but did a double take.

The whole pack, including Billy, Sam, and Emily, were seated in my living room, all facing me.

Oh, shit. Just what I need. An intervention.

I let out a heavy sigh and rubbed my face with my callused hands. Greeeat.

"Sit down, Jake." Sam said with utter authority. I immediately dragged my feet to the arm chair set up in the center of the room, right in front of the calvary. They all stared into my eyes with a mix of annoyance and pity, and I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"Just what I need, more grief." I murmured, still rubbing my face. Maybe if I took off the top layer of skin from my face they'd disappear.

Probably not, but it's always worth a try.

"Yes. That's exactly what you need, asshole." Emily snapped, making me look at her incredulously. Emily never raised or voice, nor did she curse.

I must have messed up really bad.

"What's stopping you from going to L?" Sam questioned, looking at me with a pointed stare.

"She's a vampire." I said, looking at my bare feet instead of facing my alpha. I couldn't look at him, I'd fall apart in front of everyone. "I can't be in love with a vampire."

"Who said?" Seth exclaimed, making Sam growl at him loudly. The boy shut his trap, looking at the carpet as if it'd tell him the meaning of life.

"Nature. Our species."

"Rules are meant to be broken." Emily replied, her eyes still hard and unloving as she glared at me.

I just shook my head, placing my face in my hands. Darkness behind my eyelids was all I've wanted for the past twelve months, but I doubted greatly it'd come to me now.

"What's stopping you?"

"She doesn't love me anymore." I whispered, tears prickling behind my eye socket.

I herd a sigh of frustration, and with the force of a truck I was forced to stand. In front of me was the last person in the world I would've guessed would care about me.

Leah. She was fuming quietly, staring at me with annoyance. She had a death grip on my arm, making me wince silently.

"Listen good and hard, Black," she whispered, making me blink, "love isn't something that can disappear. It simmers, it boils. It depends on the time. But NEVER say anything remotely suggesting love disappears. That's the biggest lie you could speak of. As for Champaine, she's been stalking you like a crazy person since you left her. Maybe it's just me, but stalking is a form of love in the dictionary. Creepy, obsessed love, but love none the less. If she didn't love you, I'm sure she would've killed you or maimed you by now. Now stop holding yourself back, buck up, and go crawl back to her like you're meant to. Like you _want_ to."

Everyone in the room was in complete shock. Hell, even Sam had his jaw slack, staring at the woman in front of me with a look of newfound respect. I looked down at her fiery gaze that now held a soft look, and I shook my head yes.

_NOW we're back!_

"Where is she?" I asked, making everyone smile.

"Your room." Leah replied, stepping out of the living room and leaving the house.

I have no idea how I got to my room so fast, but for one moment I was at the base of the stairs, and the next I was at the door of my room, breathing heavily.

I turned the knob softly, opening the door slowly. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before I looked.

Cinnamon.

I opened.

And there she was.


	23. End

Every fiber of my brain was screaming for me to run, how much of an idiot I'd look like when he saw me standing here in his room. My heart was fluttering slightly within my ribcage, waiting to see him again. My muscles were locked in place, my brain having no control on the situation. They wanted to feel his callused fingers drift over the thin skin protecting them again, the lightness of a butterfly and the tenderness of the boy we fell in love with.

God, I'm pathetic.

Somehow I didn't notice the sound of him bounding up the stairs.

But I definitely noticed him open the door swiftly.

I sucked in a short breath.

_You don't need to breathe, idiot..._

I ignored my snide inner voice and looked in his eyes.

Unreadable.

I looked at the floor, and murmured, "We need to talk."

The door was shut quietly, and I looked up to see him at a normal distance in front of me. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. Unreadable.

When did he get like this?

"Yes. We do." he muttered, shoving his dark hands into his worn out jean pockets. My eyes followed the slender muscle of his forearm, up to his rock hard biceps, his broad yet strong shoulder, his sensitive neck, his eyes. His dark jade eyes that always left me speechless.

Yup, still held their same affect.

I lifted the side of my mouth lightly, and looked back down at my feet.

My toes looked lonely. How toes could look lonely I don't know, but they didn't look it when another pair of feet came into my field of vision, only a few inches away. I looked up to find Jacob standing a very short distance away. He was looking at me with that unreadable expression, but none the less he smiled tentatively.

"How's Emily? Sam?" I exclaimed, laughing awkwardly and getting away from him. I didn't know how I'd react if I was that close to him for more than a moment. I took two steps and I was on the other side of the room, sitting on the left side of his bed. His room was small, much to my dismay when we were dating. It still didn't fit him, and his twin sized bed still made it so whenever Jake slept on it his knees and below would be over the edge, feet flat on the floor. Funny, but bad for him.

"Great. Happy, Sam proposed a month or so ago." He replied simply, staying where he was. Thank god, for my instincts at least.

"Great! That's great... great great great." I said quietly, looking down at my feet again. God, why was I being so shy?! Didn't I come here to thrust my heart into his hand for his own use? Didn't I run all the way from Bella's to bear my soul to the one guy that completed me?

My heart fluttered again with this thought, and I took a deep breath.

"I missed you." I smiled weakly, seeing his eyes flash with another unknown emotion. "A lot, actually. Too much. If Leah hasn't told you already, I was kind of... 'watching over you' a lot more often than necessary."

"Why Leah?" he asked, taking me by surprise. I was expecting him to get mad, but he just seemed slightly amused.

"She caught me last week." I rushed, biting my bottom lip nervously.

He gave a deep laugh.

"God, I missed your laugh." I blurted, covering my mouth with my index and middle finger quickly, like it'd take back the word vomit I'd accidently spewed. That look over his eyes passed again, and he took one step closer.

"I missed your... well," he spoke, rubbing the back of his head with his knuckles, "everything."

I swear my heart started back up for a moment, and I moved my fingertips to my chest in surprise. The skin, it was warm.

I didn't have time to contemplate this new phenomenon, because before I knew what was happening Jake was sitting right in front of me. Only inches between him and I. The closest we've been in a year.

My heart, if possible, fluttered faster within my ribcage.

"I followed you to Paris." he said. I immediately covered my mouth with my hand, keeping back the gasp.

"You saw... Demitri, me... Bedroom?" I stammered, smacking myself mentally.

God, he saw me.

"Yeah, I did..." he muttered, looking down at his hands. His eyes trailed back up to mine.

Pain. I saw pain in his eyes.

My heart gave a painful twinge.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I know it doesn't take away from what we did, but I don't love him. It was a mistake."

"Like I was any better, dating Natalie. And Naomi. And Jennifer. And--"

"I get it, you had a lot of fun!" I chuckled tensely, the green eyed monster within me giving a particularly loud growl within my soul.

"No, not at all."

I looked down at my feet. What was there to say to that?

"I'm not a monster." I blurted again. I didn't look up, but I continued, "Me turning has to be the turning point in my whole life. Braeden had threatened of turning me, but I never thought that it'd actually happen. I hate my existence, especially that I..." my voice cracked, "pushed you away. It's really my fault, considering I turned into the one thing you could never be with. I loved you so much, Jake! And me turning is the core of all of these horrible emotions I put you through, making you become this detached person who doesn't even show his emotions! I mean you didn't even yell a--"

I couldn't finish my rant before his lips crashed into mine.

There were no words to describe the feeling. My heart was flying out of my ribcage, and my hands instinctively went to cup his face. He pulled me into his lap, like the millions of times before. Little fire works appeared behind my eyelids, and his lips were searingly hot on my cold ones. Pure ecstasy. I was where I belonged, and nothing in the world would ever make this moment any less perfect. Nothing.

"I don't care if you're human, vampire, werewolf, alien, purple, polka-dotted, or any other type of species. You are the girl I've been looking for for my whole life, and there's no way in hell I'm ever going to let something as dumb as race get in between us. Also, you did nothing wrong, I was being a total douche--"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his again, wrapping my arms around his neck and his snaking their way around my waist. We stayed like that for hours, neither of us willing to leave the other. It'd been a year, and we both were more than willing to make up for lost time.

"I am absolutely head-over-heels in love with you, Jacob Black. More than you'll ever know" I whispered, our foreheads touching so our eyes swam in each other's.

"Impossible. You could never know how much I love you, Leann Champaine. Never in a million years." he murmured, caressing my face with a large hand.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." I smirked, kissing him quickly before pushing myself off of his lap. I opened his bedroom window, letting the sea air fill my senses. "Whoever wins this race loves the other more."

"Oh, you're going _down_, L!" he exclaimed, jumping out of the window and getting a running start. I smiled at the moon, then followed him. After only moments, we were neck and neck, the vampire and werewolf who adored each other, chasing love with all their might.

Running into the night. But never, ever alone.


End file.
